The Rose of Winter
by Mangajuicexd
Summary: Itachi Uchiha and Tsubaki Uchiha shared mutual crushes with each other, but as things are starting to get better, Tsubaki develops a fatal disease while Itachi is sent to the ANBU as a spy for their clan...
1. It started with a Smile

**A/N: According to Madara Uchiha, during Itachi's clan massacre, he was able to kill his lover. I figured that her name should be that of a flower. Lately I have been thinking what kind of girl she is that made Itachi like her, and now I am trying to write something about her. Sasuke already has **_**his**_** Sakura, Itachi, on the other hand had his Tsubaki.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

Chapter 1: It started with a smile

_Thou beauteous child of purity and grace, what element could yield so fair a birth? Defilement bore me - my abiding place was mid the foul clods of polluted earth. But light looked on me from a holier sphere, To draw me heavenward - then I rose and shone; And can I vainly to thine eye appear, Thou dust-born gazer? Make the type thine own. From thy dark dwelling look thou forth, and see the purer beams that bring a lovelier change for thee._

—Charlotte Elizabeth, a poem written for a white camellia

**-x-x-x-**

His name is Itachi Uchiha. Like most Uchihas, he possessed long dark hair which was tied in a low ponytail, had black beady eyes which already knew the power of the Sharingan and had a slightly tanned skin. An Uchiha he was; he is considered as the best in his generation and possessed a genius like no other in the clan. He is the son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and is Sasuke's older brother. His father was the clan head.

Her name was Tsubaki Uchiha. Like most Uchihas, she possessed dark hair which was into a short layered cut (reminiscent of Shizune's), had black beady eyes and had pale skin. An Uchiha she was, she is highly competitive and very skilful. She is the niece of the late Obito Uchiha and is Shisui Uchiha's younger sister. Her father died during the third Shinobi war and her mother died of a mysterious illness when she was younger, thus leaving her and her older brother.

Like all Uchiha children, they met at the Uchiha compound. The compound is composed of several Uchiha houses that the place seemed to resemble a miniature village. They entered school together, but since Itachi was a genius, he had surpassed his other batch mates and graduated earlier, thus leaving her behind. Tsubaki didn't know anything much about Itachi. The only thing she knew was he usually comes to their house because he was her older brother's best friend. She would usually sit in front of their porch to serve them tea and onigiri or watch them spar while she would cheer for her older brother against Itachi. Sometimes during the evening when her brother would help her with the dishes, her brother would tell her stories of what happened to him during his missions, with his friends and of course, about Itachi as well.

"What do you think of Itachi?" her older brother would ask her.

"He seemed like a kind person," the girl with short layered cut said with a smile. Her black beady eyes were opened wide to express her delight. "Sadly," she pouted "He graduated earlier than me... so, I wasn't able to talk to him much,"

"He told me he would be planning on joining the ANBU by next year or after few months," Shisui told her.

Tsubaki momentarily stopped in her chores in wonder "But isn't he still too young?"

"But he is good," her brother would contradict her. "And..." he paused and gave the astonished girl a teasing grin "he mentioned that he liked the onigiris you made..."

Tsubaki's face reddened, she is very sensitive when it comes to people critiquing her cooking. "DON'T SAY IT SO CASUALLY NII-SAN!" then she punched her brother in the face.

During those sessions with Shisui, Itachi would notice Tsubaki watching them with amusement. The only memory he had of her was way back when they were around eight at the ninja academy. Most of the time, he wouldn't say anything to her except greet her 'good afternoon' every time he came and then say 'thank you' every time he'll go home.

In a few months, Tsubaki would be graduating from the ninja academy. Much to her content, she might have the chance of being this year's number one rookie like her older brother and that Itachi guy. The sun was heading towards the west and golden rays painted the sky. It was a day's training after school. She just swung her bag casually back and forth, while she hopped merrily across the street. She decided to pass by the forest; it was indeed one of her short cuts in going home.

As she was passing by casually, a flying kunai suddenly went towards her direction. If she hadn't ducked in time, it would have hit her.

"I'm so sorry nee-chan!" a little boy's voice said as he saw where his kunai landed.

Tsubaki gave the little boy a warm smile "uhm... no problem," then she patted the little boy's head. "Just be careful next time, because you might accidentally hit somebody and we don't want any accidents now, do we?"

The little boy nodded in agreement.

"Are you with somebody?" Tsubaki asked the little boy.

The little boy gave a grin. "Yes, I am with Nii-san, and he is training me right now!"

By the time the little boy mentioned his brother, an older boy came into view. Tsubaki's dark eyes widened when she recognized the young man. "Itachi-kun,"

"Tsubaki-chan," he said in astonishment. He wasn't expecting to see Shisui's sister in this part of the forest. "What brings you here?"

"My own short cut back home..." she answered. "I see you have a cute little brother,"

Itachi gave a small smile "His name is Sasuke, and he would be starting at the academy anytime soon,"

"That's wonderful," the kunoichi to be exclaimed, "I'm graduating the academy in a few months," she said matter-of-factly. A typical Uchiha, never being dead-last in the academy. "I'm even hoping to be this year's number one rookie," she glanced mischievously and gave Itachi a smile.

Itachi suddenly felt a blush creeping across his face when she smiled at him. To hide his embarrassment, he quickly turned the other way. The way she smiled sent butterflies to his stomach. He would notice a lot of things: he noticed the sway of her hair when she said it, the way her eyes fluttered her long black lashes, the way her white teeth would show when she beamed... Why did he notice such things? Though he wouldn't admit that every time he would come over Shisui's house for a quick spar, in the corner of his eyes, he would always admire his best friend's little sister.

"That would be wonderful Tsubaki-chan," he gave a quick reply. He then tried to calm himself then looked at her in a calm disposition. "Since me and my little brother is going to call it a day, I suppose we can walk you home," then he gave Tsubaki a kind smile.

That afternoon, Itachi, together with his younger brother walked the girl home. Along the way, as little Sasuke played games of being a skilled ninja, while Itachi and Tsubaki stayed behind and talked about random things. Mostly, it was Tsubaki who would tell a story then Itachi would smile at her and occasionally tell her random things too. The two mostly laughed on their way home.

When Itachi finally bade her goodbye and turned, Sasuke noticed a faint smirk on his big brother's face. "Who is she nii-san?" he asked him innocently. "I didn't know you have a girlfriend..."

Itachi could feel his cheeks burning up again, but responded his little brother in a friendly manner. "She's my best friend's younger sister, her name is Tsubaki... and she's not my girlfriend,"

"But you like her nii-san,"

"What made you say that?" Itachi said as he ran his hand through his younger brother's hair. "You know too much about those kind stuff. Why you don't do your shuriken practice at our backyard?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide in excitement. "You'll let me nii-san?" then with much energy, the younger boy started running towards home, happy that his brother would teach him at home. "You are the BEST nii-san!"

Itachi watched his brother sped off home. He was sure his father would lecture at him in using their yard as a practice area, but if this was the only way of saving himself from Sasuke's query, he would have to deal with the consequences later. He gave a small smirk. Sure, this isn't one of the things he was good with, but at least, he was given the chance to talk with Tsubaki. Just thinking about it makes him feel things he never felt before.

Tsubaki watched Itachi and his brother afar from her window. For some reason she felt euphoric just talking to him, especially when he told her that he likes going to different traditional cafes around Konoha when she told him she liked to make coffee for her older brother and that he hates steak when she said she loved it. She could feel blush creeping up to her cheeks. She peered out of the window again and then saw Itachi still standing. She sighed as the beautiful sun painted the sky with golden hues. She was staring at him with so much awe until she felt somebody grab her shoulder.

"Nii-san!" she said in surprise.

"Who are you looking at Tsubaki?" Shisui asked his younger sister and peered outside the window to see who she was staring at. Then at last, a playful teasing grin formed at her brother's face. "You like Itachi?"

Tsubaki's face reddened further, but then, she couldn't let her brother win at this. "So what if I liked Itachi-kun?" she said bravely, challenging her brother to back out. "I mean... he is handsome... and... and ... and strong! So, is there any reason for me not to like him?"

"You don't have to be so defensive," Her brother said as he messed her hair with his hand.

"How will I not be, if you keep on teasing me?" Tsubaki reasoned.

"My little sister is starting to become a lady I see..." Shisui said "If you like, I can tell you a lot of things about him, like the time we peaked through the girl's side of the hot spri—"

"Nii-san you PERV!"

Shisui received a strong hit by his strong sister. "There's no way Itachi-kun will do that!"

"What if he did?"

"Then... I'll hit him myself" Tsubaki said with a wide grin. Then the two of them laughed. "But nii-san, will you let me have a boyfriend?"

"Tch." Shisui said in a sceptic tone. "As if anybody would like you, besides you're flat-chested,"

"What did you say Nii-san?"

"I said let's prepare dinner, ok?"

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I wish their lives would stay like that forever, so right now, let me know if you like the course of the story, and I will write more. Thank you very much.**


	2. A Day Out

Chapter 2: A Day Out

Shisui watched his sister doing the house chores quietly. She is quiet, but then with a big grin spreading across her face as she moved. Ever since the day she and Itachi had began to talk, Tsubaki would usually come home with a smile across her features. _Young love,_ Shisui would call it. He knows that his sister is not particularly immune to the word, but his best friend? He wasn't sure. Itachi was a kind of person who wouldn't readily open up himself to everyone. As far as he knows, the only person Itachi would trust was Sasuke. How did Tsubaki enter the picture? He wasn't sure about it.

"Tsubaki," he began. He was in their front door facing the yard wherein Tsubaki hung the newly washed clothes in the clothes line for it to dry. "When did you start liking Itachi-kun?"

"Is there any problem nii-san?" Tsubaki stopped her day dreams and focused on her brother standing by the door way.

"Not really, just curious..." he answered her casually.

Tsubaki grip tightened on the piece of clothing she had in her hands and even attempted to hide her face. "Uhm... must I answer truthfully?"

"I'll know if you're lying..." her brother warned.

Tsubaki made a face but looked away. "Fine, I didn't know the exact time I liked him... I didn't even notice him either way back then," she said matter-of-factly. "But," her voice grew softer but audible. "Whenever I watch you both spar and whenever you'll mention him in your stories... it makes me notice that he wasn't the apathetic youth I've met way back then..." then Tsubaki gave her brother a sharp look. "Nii-san, how about you? Have you ever liked someone?"

"It's a secret," he gave another playful smirk. He would always like to tease his sister about some trivial things. He hoped that Itachi would come and see her in such an uncool state.

"Nii-san!" Tsubaki was about to kick her brother when...

"Welcome Itachi-kun!" Her brother suddenly said he saw Itachi by their gate.

"Good morning Itachi-kun," Tsubaki said quite surprised and got a little ashamed because Itachi saw her in a very uncool pose. "Is there anything that you want?"

"Nothing, I just happened to pass by... and... did I interrupt something?" Itachi asked.

"You? Interrupt? No!" Shisui said then grabbed Tsubaki's shoulders and shoved her towards Itachi. "I was just telling her that she has to do her house chores well,"

"Nii-san..." the girl said helplessly but her face was getting all red.

"Just take care of Tsubaki-imouto for me today Itachi... maybe she is just getting stressed from school work, you are not busy today, are you?"

"Not at all," the lad answered.

"Ok, enjoy your day! I'll do your chores for today," Shisui said as he bid his sister and friend goodbye with a big smile in his face. It took a while for Tsubaki to realize that her brother had pushed her out of the house after she confessed that she really liked Itachi for quite a period of time, and now the gate is shut closed leaving her and Itachi outside. _Nii-san you idiot..._

"What was that all about?" Itachi asked the short haired girl with him.

"Nii-san is just a big IDIOT!" Tsubaki frowned and stomped ahead of the young man. When she went ahead and realized he wasn't following, she turned and said to him "What? Don't just stand there... come with me."

When she turned and resumed walking. Shisui entrusted her with him? He smirked at the thought, and then followed her.

**-x-x-x-**

"So, what do you plan to do today Itachi-kun?" Tsubaki asked her companion as they walked around the populated streets of Konoha. Today is a busy day at Konoha, after all today is a Saturday. "Aren't you going to train today?"

"I already trained this morning," he answered her. "I just went out to do a few errands for my mother," then he held out a grocery list. He sighed, there's so many in the list.

"If it's alright with you, I can help you," Tsubaki offered.

Itachi looked at her. He wasn't used with people helping him out. It was usually him who helps people out. "There's no need, thanks for the offer,"

"But I insist," Tsubaki protested "and... besides, nii-san entrusted me with you so... you'll have to bear with me, even for just today only. Please..."

Itachi couldn't fight back his smile "Alright, if you insist. Don't complain if things don't go your way,"

"No problem, I won't" she said as she raised her right hand "I promise," then she grinned.

Itachi saw the way she smiled again: those black beady eyes, the short layered raven hair, the pearly whites showing as she smiled, everything drives him crazy inside... "Don't grin too much," he said flatly which contradicted what he felt.

Tsubaki's smile dropped then pouted, why is he being such a downer? "Why? What's wrong with my smile? I don't see anything wrong with it..." the she got a pocket mirror from her pocket and practiced her smile at the mirror.

Itachi sighed, "Let's go..." then he continued walking towards the grocery store.

"Hey wait up!" Tsubaki said and then tried to catch up with him.

**-x-x-x-**

"You just don't have to dump the things you see on your list into the cart," Tsubaki scolded Itachi when she noticed that he was just satisfied in getting things done. Like, if he saw the word 'tea' in his shopping list, he would just grab the 'tea' nearest to him, regardless of the brand or the prize. Tsubaki called this _irresponsible shopping_. For some reason it frustrated her, maybe because this is not the way she does her shopping. If superiority complex is a main manifestation that runs through the Uchiha veins, then hers is starting to show. She couldn't tolerate it anymore. "Who usually does your groceries Itachi-kun?"

Itachi paused and looked at her with indifference. "My mom," he answered.

Then that explains it, Tsubaki thought. "So, is this your first time in doing such task?"

He nodded slowly.

As much as it irritated Tsubaki, she seemed equally amused by him. Sure, he was the ultimate ninja genius of the Uchiha clan, son of the clan leader, and in the succeeding months, he plans to join the ANBU, but seeing him so clueless about some household activity seemed to tickle her insides that she started to giggle. "If you are going to do things this way, you'll just suffer at home, let me teach you how things are done,"

She then took the shopping list in her hands and read "Cabbage," then she looked around the grocery store and found the 'fruits and vegetables' area. As they walked towards the section, she taught Itachi on how to pick a good quality of cabbage. "Be sure it is fresh and it's still intact, otherwise, the quality is low... same goes with the fruits, pick ripe ones but not to ripe, and avoid fruits with bruises... the bruises are usually sour and doesn't taste good,"

Itachi listened to what she had to say, and in the end of the day bought themselves some ice cream. They were sitting up on a hill overlooking the leaf village.

Tsubaki sighed in contentment while licking her ice cream, and then she glanced at Itachi who was lying down at the soft grass beneath them. It is starting to get dark, but neither of them would want to go home yet. "Thank you," she managed to say.

"Don't mention it," Itachi said as he looked at the indigo sky, "You were right, you are really a big help" then he looked at her "when did you learn those things?"

Tsubaki grinned and put her hand on her chest. "Experience." She answered. "You see Itachi-kun, nii-san and I were orphaned when we were young. My dad died during the third Shinobi war, then after the war, my mother had a fatal illness and died a short time after, so... nii-san was practically the one who raised me. He may not seem like it, but he is really a good person, he is caring although he can be so stupid at some times,"

"Shisui is a good person," Itachi told her "Do you know he had a nickname of _Shisui of the Body Flicker_? Because he had a great mastery of the body flicker technique,"

"Yeah, I know... amazing isn't it?" then she looked at Itachi. "You're amazing,"

"What made you say that?"

"You graduated the academy at around eight, mastered the Sharingan at eight, then passed the Chūnin exams at ten... unlike me, who hasn't graduated yet, your parents must be really very proud,"

For a while Itachi was silent, unsure of how to respond in what she said. He was certain that his father told him very often that he was proud that he is his son, but what if he wasn't born a genius? Will his father still be proud of him like he is now? Itachi doubted the thought. His father was a very dedicated Uchiha and the leader of the Konoha Military Police force.

"Itachi-kun, is there any reason why you wanted to join the ANBU?" Tsubaki, after finishing her ice cream, lay down beside him on top of the soft grass now gazing towards the clear night sky which gave them a good view of the stars.

"Because I am loyal towards Konoha," he answered her but he wasn't looking, instead he looked at the stars that scattered in the vast darkness.

"I see," Tsubaki answered him in the same manner. "Nii-san is part of the Konoha Military Police force, but sometimes I see that Police force exclusive for the Uchihas... I mean, I don't care about our clan or whatsoever... I just wanted peace; I don't want another Shinobi war to start again..."

"Yesterday after our training, Sasuke asked me if I'll ever join the Konoha Military Police force... then he said, when he grows up he'll join it like father, and then protect Konoha against the bad forces,"

"Heh, my nii-san on the other hand is extremely loyal to the clan," Tsubaki said, as her hand blindly reached the Itachi's grocery list on her pocket.

"Do you really like white?" Itachi asked her.

She turned her head to see the side of his face which was staring at the heavens. "Yup... black or blue is a little depressing for me... and for an Uchiha, the color is fresh"

Itachi closed his eyes then nodded approvingly, "you have a point in there,"

Tsubaki smiled. "Your family... I noticed are into vegetables,"

"Yeah, me and my brother loved eating onigiris," Itachi felt his cheeks blush and so did Tsubaki's. "To be honest, I really liked the onigiris you made,"

"Uhm... yeah, nii-san mentioned... that you... like them..." Tsubaki instinctively covered her burning face with her pale hands "I-I-If y-you w-w-want... I'll m-m-make... s-s-something f-for you and... S-s-sasuke...!"

"Thank you," Itachi answered. For some reason he found her gesture of shyness as 'cute'

It took a while for Tsubaki's blushing to subside. "Your favourite foods are cabbage and onigiri?"

He nodded.

"I like steak,"

"I hate them,"

"Vegetarian..." she snickered.

"Carnivore..." he countered.

They laughed and teased each other under the moonlight. Until they were found by Shisui at day break, apparently he was there for a morning exercise. He didn't expect to see the two of them lying side by side in the soft grass, with the newly purchased groceries placed neatly under the tree near them. If only he had brought his camera with him, he would have taken a picture and post it around the Uchiha compound with a caption that says: _I don't know how the two got together_.

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Please review! thank you very much! Tell me what you think about Tsubaki and Itachi in here ^^**


	3. My Guardian's Smile

**A/N: Writing a happy Itachi is very hard indeed.**

**-x-x-x-**

Chapter 3: My Guardian's smile

A few days ago, while Tsubaki was sparring with her big brother, she had an accident wherein she hit her head and bled badly. If Shisui hadn't made it in time, she would have bled to death. It's a good thing it didn't much damage to her brain. For a while it relieved him, but that didn't hinder him to watch his sister's movements. For him, it didn't seem like an accident and the word worried him. He couldn't bear to leave his sister alone.

"You seem to be in a deep thought nii-san," Tsubaki told him when they were eating their dinner.

Like he was snapped out of his thoughts, he was a little surprised at his sister's statement. "It's nothing imouto..." then he studied her appearance, in the side of her head was a big plaster. She had three stitches in order to close the big cut on her head. Then he fell silent.

The young lady noticed her brother's silence "I'm fine really nii-san..." she gave a big sigh "It's not your fault, I was the one who insisted you into teaching me a few techniques... you don't really have to apologize..." she hated it when she'll see her brother worrying about nothing.

Her brother smiled like he was chasing his worries away "Who said I was going to apologize?"

She made a face "It seems like nii-san was about to do it..." then she giggled "nii-san is really pathetic when he is trying to apologize, maybe I should try getting more accidents..."

"Stupid imouto!" Shisui exclaimed "If you ever do that, I'll never forgive you,"

"Alright, alright... sorry," Tsubaki said giggling at her brother's expression. "Nii-san really loves me very much..."

Shisui made a face; he was just really worried about her. To him, Tsubaki was his source of strength. Ever since their parents died, she was what family meant. He would remember his mother telling him to love and protect his younger sister no matter what. Her caring attitude and playfulness made him strive to do better. If ever anything bad would happened to her, he wouldn't forgive himself. "Tsubaki..."

"Hmm?"

"I have a mission this week," he said calmly.

There was a pause.

"For how long?"

"A week probably..." he said "An S-rank criminal is on the loose..." he looked at her seriously "please be careful."

**-x-x-x-**

"Am I imagining things?"

"No, that's him... wow he is so handsome, I hope he'll ask me out!"

"Itachi Uchiha is outside? Wow! Who do you think he is going to pick up? I hope he'll choose me!"

Tsubaki heard a bunch of her girl schoolmates drool over the sight of the Uchiha genius outside their classroom window. She sighed. Her brother overdid things again. She told him a thousand times that she was fine and she can manage well by herself. But now, he asked Itachi to keep an eye on her for him. She glanced at him outside the window. A few weeks had passed since the grocery incident. They didn't have the time to see each other after that. She observed him for quite some time; she noticed he was in his 'calm-cool-apathetic-mode'.

"Tsubaki-chan!" one of her girl classmates called out. "You're an Uchiha right?"

The short raven haired nodded. Then before she knew it, she was circled by a group of squealing fan girls. Even outside the Uchiha clan, Itachi proved to be a famous heartthrob.

"Could you tell us more about Itachi-kun, please, please...?"

"Itachi-kun... uhm," she paused, her index finger touching the base of her chin. "He is a very kind person... you should see him when he smiles, he really is good looking... and very warm hearted." She answered them.

"Did you spend some time with him?" another girl asked.

"A little..." she answered the swarm of girls around her, and when she noticed their eyes begged for more information she added "I helped him buy his groceries once..."

"Wow, Tsubaki-chan is cool!" the girls said in unison.

"Yeah, she's in the top of our class and will be this year's number one rookie..." One girl in the group said.

"Now that you mentioned it... our professors had talked highly of Tsubaki-chan, she excels in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and even it genjutsu as well," another girl mentioned.

"Not to mention she is very beautiful too," another girl added.

Tsubaki blushed at the compliments her girl classmates said. "It's because of hard work everyone," she answered them humbly. "I am not a genius but I try to do the tasks given to me perfectly as possible... you'll succeed too if you try,"

"Wow... Tsubaki-chan is really amazing!"

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi stood by the academy's entrance, waiting for a certain girl to come out. The truth is, he was instructed by Shisui to give a watchful eye on Tsubaki. According to Shisui, the girl had an accident a few days before, and he mentioned that he believes that what happened was no accident; the girl didn't use her reflexes like any normal person. It was like as if her body started to move on its own. If it was a normal person, the person would act on reflex and protect his head as he fell, but Tsubaki's case was different, that time, her reflex didn't happen which resulted to her head injury. _Tell me if you notice anything unusual about her Itachi, please note if she had become any clumsier, and if she did... please note if it was only due to stress in school... maybe she's just tired. But please, watch over her while I'm gone on a mission._ Itachi could sense that there was a big worry on Shisui's part. If there was any, he would soon find out.

He heard the school bell ring then a few moments later, he heard a stampede of girls rushing towards him.

**-x-x-x-**

Tsubaki stayed behind class. She had a few papers to finish, and when she was done, she tried to reach for the door as fast as she can, as she had done so, she fell down and hit the floor. It seemed like her body wouldn't want to cope up, but, unlike the last time, her hands were able to cushion her fall. _Maybe I'm only tired;_ she thought and then she looked at the scattered papers which fell with her. _How could I be so clumsy?_ She sighed then stood up in order to clear up the place. When she finished, she noticed her girl classmate come rushing in into the classroom.

"That Jerk!" the girl who just entered cried "After I greeted him so warmly, he'll just turn a cold shoulder on me and reject me! How dare he hurt my feelings after I've confessed my love to him!"

Tsubaki just stared at the crying girl. "Who?"

The girl in question looked at Tsubaki. She wiped her tears before she answered "Itachi Uchiha! He is nothing like you've claimed! He is a mean, apathetic and a cold-hearted man! I don't know what made you say that he was friendly,"

Tsubaki just stared at her with shock, never in her life had she seen anybody crying over a rejected love. She thought it only happened in movies.

"If you're just going to stare at me, just leave!" the girl shouted at her.

"Sorry," Tsubaki muttered then rushed out of the classroom. As she was running in the hallways, she couldn't help but smile at herself. When she reached the school's entrance, she saw the male Uchiha waiting for her. She beamed at him and waved "Sorry Itachi-kun it took me a while so..."

Itachi just looked at her and noticed the big plaster on her head, but instead of greeting her, he just turned and said "Let's go home"

**-x-x-x-**

"Aww... Itachi-kun is being cold to me too?" Tsubaki teased the young male with her as they walked home. "Is that the reason why lots of girls were crying home today? I hope you didn't do anything bad to them,"

Itachi glared at her. He noticed her beady black eyes grow wide in partial shock and softened again after a split second has passed. "Their fault," he replied. "By the way, your brother asked me to watch over you, even at home."

Tsubaki's face started to grow red tints... even _at home?_

Itachi just stared at the girl who grew red and was now smiling at herself. He sighed at himself. Would he be stuck with this kind of girl for the rest of the week? As he watched her, maybe guarding her for a week would be full of weird memories. Considering Tsubaki, she is the kind of girl who knows how to make the people smile around her.

"I was thinking Itachi-kun..." she suddenly said after she had snapped out of her day dreaming. "Today, you weren't the Itachi-kun I usually know."

Itachi stared at her letting her to continue.

"Today, Itachi-kun is a mean, apathetic and cold-hearted," Tsubaki glanced at him, just to make sure he was listening to every word she said and then she continued to say her thoughts aloud, "I've noticed that you don't usually smile around people, even if it's with my brother who is your best friend..."

"So...?" The black haired boy said as he tried to calm himself since he felt that she was going to say something that would ruin him forever.

"So... I figured out that Itachi-kun's smile is reserved only for people very close to him..." she gave a playful pause and then batted her eyes at him. "Since Itachi-kun smiled at me... doesn't that make me one of his special people?"

Itachi's eyes grew wide in her statement, and then he went back at his calm facade in a split second. "You say a lot of weird things Tsubaki-chan," he said calmly. He then grabbed her hand then walked. "Let's go home, it's getting late."

Tsubaki couldn't help the smile that came out of her lips.

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Please review! Thanks to katarauchiha653719 for the first review ^^, I'm sorry if Itachi isn't that cold-hearted, but I really like to make Tsubaki's character an exception to his coldness... but maybe in a few chapters... (SPOILER!) haha :D**


	4. Showing Off

**A/N: Must write continuously before I lose focus...**

**-x-x-x-**

Chapter 4: Showing off

A kunai hit its target flawlessly. It was a very accurate and precise hit, and there were about nine of them, all of them released at the same time. They were all thrown in different directions. Even the target behind the bush was hit accurately. No wonder Itachi is redeemed as one of the rare geniuses in the clan.

Tsubaki watched intently as Itachi was teaching her a few techniques and the plaster in her head is already gone. That afternoon after school, she had requested Itachi to teach her, and to her delight he had agreed. Today has been the third day that they have been practicing with their kunais and shurikens. Every day, they would spend their afternoons by the Konoha woods, a place further away from the busy village wherein nobody would ever disturb their training. Without her knowing, Itachi had really kept a close eye on her. He even asked some of her teachers and classmates about Tsubaki's performance in school, they all said that she was an excellent student, in academics and in practical exams.

"My turn!" Tsubaki said enthusiastically. She gracefully stood up after sitting in the grassy terrain of the forest. She then got various kunais and shurikens from her holster.

Itachi smirked at her "Why so many?" he asked. "Do you know how to use them once?"

"Tch," she made a face "Sure I can" she gave a little laugh of confidence and then prepared herself by undoing the bandages in her arms. "Just make sure I won't hit you,"

"I doubt if you can hit the blind spot," he said referring to a hidden target behind the bush.

"If I didn't hit it that means to say that my teacher is very stupid for not teaching me right..." Tsubaki said as she inched closer towards the boy.

"If you didn't hit the target, it means that my student is very stupid for not figuring the technique out..." Itachi countered the girl.

"Fine." Tsubaki snorted as she walked to her starting point. As she positioned herself, she sighed deeply and chanted the word _FOCUS _all over again. She counted, 3... 2... 1... GO! She did her stunt. She ran, somersaulted, and released her grip on the kunais and shurikens which all landed flawlessly in their perspective targets, all except one. She wasn't able to hit the blind spot perfectly.

Itachi was surprised to see how greatly she had improved. He had only taught her this technique since yesterday, couldn't she have thought about the strategies in hitting the target the whole time? Ever since Shisui, he had never been impressed by anyone in the clan until now. "You're good," he said.

"But, I wasn't able to hit the blind spot accurately;" Tsubaki panted "I must try again."

"I see," Itachi said calmly "well then, I have no choice but watch you until get it"

Tsubaki did the same exercise for around ten consecutive tries. All of them had the same result as the first one. On her eleventh try as she prepared herself again, her leg involuntarily twitched. Ignoring it, she proceeded into performing the technique. As she jumped in order to perform a somersault, her body involuntarily lost its momentum, making her lose her balance and release some kunais making one kunai stab her ankle.

"AHHH!" she cried in pain, Itachi rushed and placed her under a tree to give some first aid.

As he removed the kunai, the wound was deep but not deep enough to hit the bone. He took out some gauze from his kit and then sponged the excess blood out. He then cleaned it with an antiseptic and removed some of his bandages in order to bandage his friend's ankle.

"I'm sorry," Tsubaki said as she watched him work with her ankle.

"A kunoichi must know her limitations," he gave her a slight scolding.

"I'm sorry, I am a bit clumsy today," Tsubaki said looking away from him. "The last time that this happened was when I was sparring with nii-san,"

Itachi listened to her.

"Nii-san was very worried, I never saw him so worried before... it even scared the hell out of me," she gave a small laugh "Nii-san always teases me but he cares for me,"

Itachi sighed. "Well, you scared me too," the he offered her his back. "I'll carry you home, training session is over,"

**-x-x-x-**

Night has already fallen when they had arrived at the busy village; Tsubaki was riding on Itachi's back. Itachi felt Tsubaki's grip around him tighten.

"Itachi-kun," she whispered to his ear "Can you stay a little while longer at home?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Uhm... I wanted to cook Itachi-kun dinner, so..."

"You must rest; you have been very clumsy nowadays..."

She made a face then gently rested her chin on his shoulder "how does it feel to be on a mission? I bet it is exciting! After I graduate, I'll meet my teammates, and then we'll all become best of friends. We will accomplish a lot of missions together, from D-rank to S-rank missions. Then one day, who knows, I might join you in the ANBU..."

"You dream too much,"

"Well that's better than none... One day I'll catch up to you, just wait," She smiled "Itachi-kun, if ever I'll be put in danger, would you save me?"

"You're so dramatic" he answered stoically.

She yanked his clothes a little "Just answer the question,"

He sighed. "Alright, alright... if you're in danger... I'll just laugh at you, because... for an Uchiha to be in danger is just some senseless thinking..."

The girl at his back frowned. "...meanie..."

"...but," he continued "I'll still save you because, I really like you."

When he had said this, Tsubaki began to explode.

**-x-x-x-**

That evening, Tsubaki made some onigiris for them to eat. Itachi, even if he wouldn't admit it, was very happy with her cooking. Even with an injured ankle, Tsubaki strived to walk properly around the house. Even if Itachi would tell her to rest, she wouldn't even listen to him.

She giggled as she did the plates with him "If ever we ended up together some years after now, do you think we could find ourselves in this kind of situation?"

Itachi paused at the question. The question was just simple, and now that she have mentioned about herself ending up with him in the end... then that means... "You like me?"

Tsubaki fell silent, her face getting very red "It w-was only... a question..." she sighed and then let her short black hair frame her face as she looked down at the dishes in her hands. When she already calmed herself, she beamed at him. "Of course I like you," she said "If I didn't like you, then you wouldn't be my friend in the first place"

Itachi rolled his eyes. _What a safe answer_... "You know that's not the answer I wanted to hear Tsubaki-chan," he closed his face to hers. Tsubaki could feel her chest beating very widely his stare at her is so intense like, in a minute she felt like she would faint. In her hands was a porcelain tea cup, with such intense emotions and a tired body, she felt her hand twitch involuntarily which made the cup fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she saw the broken cup on the floor.

"I'll clean it," Itachi offered.

**-x-x-x-**

She laid in her futon quietly. She knew Itachi would leave after he bid her good night.

"Good night," Itachi told her, in a way he would always say it whenever he'll leave her at night.

"Itachi-kun," Tsubaki said that made him stop at his tracks. "Can I ask you a favour of staying with me until I fall asleep?"

He nodded quietly and entered the dimly lit room. The room was dark but there was a small lampshade with camellia designs that it casted shadows all over the room. He sat in a little corner watching her as she closed her eyes.

"I am not lonely now," she said "I have somebody here to keep me company, and I know he will be willing to listen to everything that I will say,"

Itachi remained silent and let her go on with what she is saying.

"I feel happy today even if I am a little bit clumsy today, because ...I am with somebody whom I like," she smiled but her eyes are still closed "This evening, when he asked me if he liked me, I couldn't answer him properly... maybe because I am a very shy person, I don't like anybody to know my emotions... but, my actions always betray me... and today, I didn't expect that he'll say that he likes me too." She paused for a while "When he said that he liked me, I felt so happy, I suddenly felt that I could do anything, if only I didn't have a bad ankle today I would have done a hundred kunai practices today,"

Itachi gave a little smile in his own corner. He watched her open her eyes slowly and then she looked at him. "Thank you very much for today,"

As promised, Itachi watched over her until fell asleep. As he mulled over the things that happened this week, Shisui had been right. There's something wrong. This week, she had been getting more and clumsier, and lately she had been receiving lots of cuts and bruises already.

When he made sure she was already asleep, he summoned a hawk to give Shisui his report about Tsubaki.

**-x-x-x-**

When Shisui received his letter, he felt his eyes welling up in tears when he read:

_Even though she would constantly fall and hurt herself, she would always try to stand up and smile like nothing really happened. It's kinda ironic for somebody like her to mess up some kunai practices. I made a little research and everybody said that Tsubaki is really brilliant and no doubt, she would be this year's number one rookie. But, lately, her accidents are getting more and more frequent, and I am a little relieved that it wasn't anything serious. I think you are right when you claimed that what happened between you and Tsubaki a week ago wasn't an accident. The truth is; it's obvious that she is aware of her condition, because as she closed her eyes tonight, I noticed that there were tears streaming down in sides of her face. She fears that she is losing herself._

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Please review!**

**Thanks to katarauchiha653719, Crizzel, and emi for reviewing ^^**


	5. Start of the Rainy Season

**A/N: I have been debating with this chapter**

**-x-x-x-**

Chapter 5: Start of the Rainy Season

A week had passed ever since Shisui's return from a mission, and four days after his return, Tsubaki fainted during a certain festival at Konoha. If Itachi hadn't been with her, she would have caused further injury on herself. With Itachi's observations on her a few weeks ago and the incident just now, Shisui asked the physician in charge about her present condition.

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun," Tsubaki said as they sat down in front of their porch. Apparently, she was waiting for her brother to return. Itachi had been with her to keep her company until her brother arrived home. They were supposed to have their training session today but her doctor advised against it. Tsubaki really needed to rest.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

She took a deep breath. "About everything, lately, I feel like I am becoming a burden to you and nii-san, and I even ruined the festival for you since I fainted,"

Itachi remained silent.

"You know, that's the first time I've fainted..." she pointed out.

"How does it feel like?" he asked her.

Tsubaki thought for a moment, "It feels like you are being sucked into a big dark hole... and you cannot do anything in order to get out," she answered.

**-x-x-x-**

"May I know what her condition is?" Shisui asked the doctor hastily, he had to know the exact thing that is happening to his sister, otherwise, he felt like he would die in worry. "I guess the laboratory results are done Dr. Ishiwata,"

Dr. Ishiwata sighed at him, unsure of how he was going to tell his client about his sister's condition. "Uchiha-san," he began, he decided that becoming professional is the best thing to do. "Your sister is suffering from a degenerative disease,"

"What?" Shisui asked the young doctor again like he wasn't sure if what he heard was right or wrong. "What did you say?"

"Uchiha-san, your sister is suffering from a fatal degenerative disease," the doctor said it again. He made sure that his words would sink right into the young Uchiha's head. "In her case, it is more of a genetic disorder."

"What would happen to her?"

"Your sister would experience no coordination with her gait. She would have poor coordination with her hands, speech and even eye movements, although this disease progresses slowly, the case of your sister is entirely different."

Shisui could feel his body getting numb. Just the thought of Tsubaki experiencing those kinds of things was a nightmare for him.

"Your sister's disease progressed faster than normal," he paused "the worst part of this disease is that she would still retain her full mental capacity while she loses her physical control, it's just like being imprisoned within your own body,"

Shisui suddenly grabbed the young doctor by the neck line. "How could you say something so cruel!" he yelled, but the doctor just retained a straight face.

"I'm sorry," that's what the young doctor could utter firmly.

"Sorry?" Shisui shook "That is the worst thing that can happen to any ninja here in Konoha! Do you understand that? Huh? Tsubaki... Tsubaki said she's going to be a great ninja! It's her dream ever since she had gone through the war; she said that she'll catch up to me and the rest of the clan..." He loosened his grip on the seemingly apathetic doctor.

"Uchiha-san," the young doctor said as he adjusted his square-framed glasses. "I am a medical ninja, and I know how being a ninja entails, I just spoke the truth Uchiha-san, and I am sorry to tell you that, her immune system is also dropping, that's the reason why she fainted the other day,"

Shisui's face darkened as he fell back to the seat behind him. His head was heavy and full of dark information. "Is there any treatment?"

"None, so far nobody has survived it."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Aside from supportive treatment, you have to make her retain her independence,"

"I see," he said quietly, "Tsubaki, she's graduating from the academy a few days from now, she's looking forward into getting her forehead protector... and do you know that she is this year's number one rookie?"

Dr. Ishiwata shifted his position and walked towards his clinic's window. He stared outside in deep thought. Just hearing his patient is heartbreaking. He never wanted cases which redeemed irreversible. As much as possible he wanted to help the girl overcome her illness.

**-x-x-x-**

Tsubaki sat down with Itachi on the front porch when she noticed the sky darkening. She bit her lip and her fingers played in worry. "The rain is coming," she said "What's taking nii-san so long? It's getting late,"

"Don't worry he is coming," Itachi said as he felt Shisui's presence getting closer.

"Can you sense him?" she asked, when big drops suddenly fell on the ground. She and Itachi continued to stare at the gate in their spot in the porch. Itachi was glad that they still had a piece of roof enough to shelter them from the rain. He watched Tsubaki as she extended her hand out feeling the cold rain with the palm of her hand. When he saw her, he too extended his hand.

Tsubaki noticing his action raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"Imitating you," he answered the girl "I wanted to know how those little drops of water bring pleasure to you,"

"You never did this?"

"I used to," then he looked at her with a small smile.

She beamed at him then looked straight ahead and saw her brother's figure entering their gate. "Nii-san! Welcome home,"

**-x-x-x-**

After Itachi had gone home, she served dinner for the two them as usual. As they sat by the dinner table talking about random things, Tsubaki suddenly asked about his trip to the hospital. Shisui almost dropped his chopsticks in with just the mention of 'hospital'.

"It's nothing," he said fighting away the gloomy thoughts plaguing his mind "Just rest and be strong Tsubaki-imouto" then he rubbed her head teasing until her hair became tangled.

"Nii-san, don't" Tsubaki laughed.

"You and Itachi are good friends now right?" he asked his little sister.

She nodded in response.

"Could I ask you something?" he began "Some S-ranked criminals are on the lose," he lied. "As much as possible, I wanted you to stay with Itachi,"

"Why is that so?"

"I just wanted you safe," he reasoned "just in case anything happens,"

"But, I'll be a genin soon, nii-san," Tsubaki said proudly. "I can take care of myself,"

**-x-x-x-**

He watched her as she slept comfortably in her futon. He sat beside his sister's side, never wanting leave her. He had taken care of her ever since they were orphaned. He stroked her hair carefully; he didn't have the heart to tell her about her real condition. If he wasn't mistaken, he recalled his mother leaving them in the early stage of her illness. The Uchiha had decided to keep her away from her children stating that as the disease progressed, she wouldn't be able to take care of them. The last time he saw his mother was when he happened to pass by the lake and saw her across it. She was sitting on her wheelchair, but none other than that, the next thing that happened was her wake. And now, the person most precious to him is suffering the same disease that killed their mother. He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks, even though his face remained emotionless. Within the darkened room with camellia shadows, only silence can be heard.

Tsubaki opened her eyes slowly the next day. The sun rays filtered softly through the windows in her room. She slowly sat then noticed a piece of paper beside her. The note came from her brother:

_I'll just go to the hospital today to thank the doctor who treated you_

_Your Nii-san_

Tsubaki smiled at the note. Even if she didn't have to, she decided to surprise her brother by delivering him some breakfast.

**-x-x-x-**

Wearing a white dress and a peach colored sweater, she went her way towards the hospital; in her hands was a bento full of onigiri. For some reason, she felt a little hard to walk fast today, maybe it is because it just rained and her subconscious kept telling her to walk slower to avoid any accidents; her mind would continue to rationalize a lot of possible conditions in relation to her recent actions. Although she felt frustrated, she tried to let herself believe that she is just tired.

When she entered, she saw a little girl crying by the hospital lobby. Since she wasn't in much of a hurry, she decided to go to the little girl and offer her a little help. Maybe, she can be useful this time.

"Why you crying?" she asked her.

"I'm lost," the little girl with a pig-tailed red hair said. "I wanted to visit my daddy, but I got lost instead,"

"Do you the know room number of your dad?"

The little girl wiped her face with her little chubby hands "It is room 516"

Tsubaki gave the little girl a smile. "I am looking for my brother too, but I guess I can help you out."

Hand in hand, they walked through the halls on the fifth floor, until they spotted the room the little girl said.

"This is it!" she exclaimed in delight.

Tsubaki smiled as she gave the door a light knock. When the door opened, a woman opened it and hugged the young girl in front of her. "Yumi! I am so worried sick about you!" the woman exclaimed then she looked at Tsubaki. "Thank you for bringing back my daughter, is there anything that I can do for you?"

Tsubaki bowed and gave a smile of courtesy. "No ma'am," she said "I am willing to help her anyway; it wasn't much of an inconvenience,"

"Well, maybe there is something I have to give you at least," she insisted. "You may enter,"

When they entered, the woman searches the refrigerator for something she could give her. Tsubaki noticed the little girl who went and sat at a chair opposite the patient's bed. Tsubaki walked further and saw the patient in the most unimaginable state: he was paralyzed. She took a deep breath and sighed. With the patient was Dr. Ishiwata who came for his daily rounds. The doctor looked surprised when he noticed the presence of Tsubaki, but he later composed himself.

"Daddy," the little girl said "She's the one who helped find my way back to the room,"

The patient looked at her then nodded, he tried to smile but he can't, he wanted to thank her but he can't. All he could do was make unrecognizable sounds, and his movement was limited.

"Good morning sir," Tsubaki greeted the patient. Then he made more unrecognizable sounds. Perhaps he wanted to talk to her but he can't. He seemed to be imprisoned within his own body, unable to express himself, unable to move himself, unable to help himself. Tsubaki observed him with pity and horror. Pity, because she felt sorry; Horror, because she didn't want to end up like him.

She then heard his wife suddenly cry "I don't know how all this happened, but everything started when he had an accident while training with his companions..."

Tsubaki felt dread envelope her chest. It was getting difficult to breathe.

"By the time he was already promoted to the ANBU, he suddenly became clumsy, he could no longer walk or talk properly, and he is suffering right now, if there's anything I could do to help him... please help him doctor!" the wife said with much desperation in her voice, which intermingled with her sobs. Dr. Ishiwata noted Tsubaki at the corner of the room; he noticed her turning pale and her eyes were wide, like fright suddenly took over her.

Tsubaki, as if she had witnessed doom approaching excused herself. "I'm sorry, m-m-maybe my nii-san is looking for me," and then she hurriedly went out of the room.

When she went out, she took deep breaths and then walked her way to find for her brother. Clutching tight the bento she prepared, she tried to walk in large strides. Not long after, she saw her brother by the hospital lobby; apparently he was already taking his leave.

"NII-SAN!" she called after him. She tried to shake the earlier memory off. She flashed her brother a bright smile. "I made some onigiri for you!"

Shisui stopped at his tracks when Tsubaki called his attention. He suddenly felt worried. She shouldn't be here. "Tsubaki..." he muttered as he watched his younger sister run to catch up with him, when she was half-way she began to lose control then stumbled hard on the floor, causing her bento to crack open and spill its contents to the floor. "TSUBAKI!" he exclaimed as he rushed in order to help his sister who just fell.

Tsubaki started to look confused when she came in contact with the floor and the fact that the onigiri she had prepared had gone to waste. "I'm sorry nii-san," she said helplessly when her brother helped her up. Tears were welling up in her eyes, she felt useless again.

"It's just an accident, Tsubaki, just a harmless accident" Shisui said hugging her "nothing to worry about," he tried to smile but then deep down, he was really worried about her. He couldn't stand to see his younger sister in such a pitiable state. He believed that she'll be a good ninja like him, and she'll serve Konoha and their clan well, well enough for them to be proud of her. After he had fought back his tears, faced her and noticed tears threatening to fall from her cheeks, and when some fell, he would wipe it away with his fingers.

"How about I treat you outside?" he asked his little sister.

Tsubaki tried to smile and then nodded happily to her brother.

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: To be honest, I was crying (maybe teary eyed is a better term) when writing this chapter... especially when you encounter these kinds of situations in real life (I am a student nurse xP), anyways... PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...**

**Thanks to: katarauchiha653719, Crizzel, emi, Wolf and Leopard, SomebodySimplyLost for reviewing my work... it keeps me motivated to write more... I really appreciate it. ^^**


	6. Inner Thoughts and Everyday Utterances

**A/N: Every chapter becomes heartbreaking for me... (It's either because of getting very emotional or simply writer's block ^^) BTW, a little information for some why the title of this story is "The Rose of winter": the main character's name is Tsubaki and when translated, it means camellia... and it's known as "rose of winter".**

**Enough about the information just enjoy another chapter... ^^**

**-x-x-x-**

Chapter 6: Inner Thoughts and Everyday Utterances

Itachi leaned against the door frame of their house. Watching the sky getting dark again, he lowered his gaze on the ground outside the house, in a few minutes; the ground would get soaked by the heavy rain. Like he had predicted, a few heavy drops started to hit the ground, as time went by, the number of drops increased, making the ground soaked with sky water. Idle he was, his thoughts wondered over the girl he had been watching for weeks.

Just a few days ago, after he came home from a mission, he saw her talking with a few children who just entered the academy, about the importance of doing good in every aspect they can in order to become good ninjas. When she noticed his presence nearing, she dismissed the children with her and then looked at him with a bright smile in her face.

Lately, he noticed Shisui acting quite different too. When they were sparring, most of the time, his friend would often space out, resulting to his friend to receive some minor injuries. _Is there anything wrong? What is there that I should know?_ The atmosphere around him is getting cooler, tomorrow would be Tsubaki's graduation and he promised her that he would come.

"You seem to be in a deep thought Itachi-kun," a woman said behind him "perhaps it's getting a little chilly outside, why not stay inside,"

"Mom..." he said as he turned. He saw his mother standing near him sipping her cup of hot tea.

His mother gave him a sweet smile. "I made some onigiri and tea today, Sasuke is eating them in the kitchen right now, why not join him?"

"Thank you mom," he said then as was about to enter the house he heard somebody call him.

"Itachi," a deep male voice said. It was cold and stern; no doubt, it was the voice of his father. He looked at the side where his father stood still. Black eyes full of high expectations looked at him. He sometimes wondered if he was just a mere tool in his father's eyes, an asset to the clan. "Come with me Itachi, we still have a lot of things to discuss," he commanded his son.

As Itachi watched his father turn and walk away, he faced his mother and smiled "maybe I'll eat those later," then he turned to follow his father.

**-x-x-x-**

"Results of the written exam and practical exam would be posted tomorrow during the graduation day, I am happy that most of you did well in today's exam" the teacher said as he greeted the new batch of soon-to-be-genins.

Tsubaki pressed her hands together, the rain just stopped outside and it's time to go home. It was already announced that she had been the number one rookie of the year. She felt her chest swell in happiness and satisfaction. Years of hard work paid off, and tomorrow, she would receive her forehead protector. She couldn't help but smile in her seat.

"Tsubaki-chan is so amazing!" one of her girl friends said as they were walking around the academy halls when the school bell rang. They were walking their way outside the building.

"Did you see how flawless she performed her clone technique?" another girl friend said "Mine was ok but not as good as hers,"

"I hope she'll be in our team," a boy classmate suddenly said out of the blue.

The girls around Tsubaki started to make a face at the brown-haired boy. "There's no way Tsubaki-chan would be in your team, right Tsubaki-chan?"

Tsubaki looked at them "I don't know, it depends on how they are going to form the teams,"

When the small group approached school grounds outside the building somebody gasped. "Itachi-kun is here..."

Tsubaki looked ahead and saw Itachi outside by the school gate. She saw him in his usual spot under the tree, like when he looked out for her a few weeks ago. She heard the girls around her squeal.

"Tsubaki-chan is really lucky..." The girls around her would say "She's intelligent, skilful, beautiful, and she'll have a hot boyfriend!" they'll even add "I'm so envious of you!"

**-x-x-x-**

"What made you come and pick me up?" She asked Itachi playfully as she nudged his shoulder. "It's alright even if you don't watch over me now, nii-san has returned, so... it's alright, you don't have to bother yourself with me..." Like usual, they would walk under the golden rays of the setting sun.

"You're not happy to see me?" Itachi commented her.

Tsubaki's face burned again "No!" she corrected him "I mean, I am happy to see you... it's just..."

"Just...?"

Tsubaki sighed. It's hard to keep secrets from the clan genius. She could never hide her worries, she was bad at it. "Nii-san..." she began "Nii-san is acting strangely nowadays..."

Itachi glanced at her. _Shisui must know something_, he thought. He stopped walking when he noticed her stop abruptly. He then turned to face her. He noticed that her facial expression tensed. She seemed like in a deep trance. He held her arms to keep her steady, "Is something wrong Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki squinted her eyes, then opened and closed them tightly. When her eyes focused normally on Itachi's face, she felt relieved. "I..." she looked away from him "I thought... my vision was blurring... I kinda panicked, that's why I stopped..."

Itachi could feel his chest tighten. What could be possibly happening to her? It is beginning to worry him lately. But, what could he do to help her when he didn't have a clue about her true condition?

"I am alright Itachi-kun, I'm just tired from the exams today," she said softly.

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi didn't go home right away when he brought Tsubaki home. As usual, he was greeted by Shisui who invited him for dinner, which he refused. The golden sky turned to midnight blue. Scattered stars, started to twinkle across the dark clear cosmos. He positioned himself comfortably in one of the tree branches which overlooked the inside of the house.

By the wide window of their household, he could see Tsubaki and Shisui bickering happily inside, some moments later; Tsubaki accidentally dropped her rice bowl to the floor. Shisui stood up swiftly and picked up the broken rice bowl. Itachi noticed Shisui smiling at his sister who stared at the broken fragments in the floor. He watched Shisui hug his sister and tell her to go to sleep. He watched her as she walked towards her room. He then shifted his position in order to get a better view of Tsubaki inside her room.

After she fixed her futon at the tatami mat, she opened her lamp with camellia designs. Like what Itachi anticipated, the dimly lit room started to come to life when camellia shadows filled it. Tsubaki positioned herself at the middle of the futon and let her tears flow out of her eyes. She hugged her pillow tightly in her chest and covered her mouth to muffle her sobs.

"She wouldn't want you to see her crying... Itachi," a male voice said behind him.

Itachi turned and saw his best friend looking at him. He then sat down casually at the tree branch still overlooking the crying girl inside her room. "Is there something which I have to know Shisui?"

Shisui didn't say anything; instead he sat down beside his friend.

"I've noticed that you are getting very overprotective of your sister lately... anything wrong?"

"Should this things concern you Itachi?" Shisui asked his friend.

"Tsubaki is a very good friend of mine Shisui," Itachi informed.

"You're worried about her?" Shisui asked, but the younger Uchiha remained silent. "Perhaps there is a reason why you should..."

Itachi just remained silent and looked at him. "Is there something you are not telling?"

"I once heard that camellias are odourless and that when they wither, they wither unnoticed," Shisui sighed... unsure of how he is going to continue. "A few days ago... when I got Tsubaki's laboratory and diagnostic results... the doctor said that she is suffering from a fatal degenerative disease,"

Itachi's eyes grew wide at Shisui's statement. Different emotions started to envelop him: anger, despair, sadness... so many different emotions inside, yet the ninja still remained expressionless. When things are starting to get better for Tsubaki, a horrible death sentence was passed. "How could you say something like that so calmly? I know your sister means a lot to you,"

Shisui remained silent. He didn't know how to respond. When Tsubaki was in school, he spent most of his time inside the library in order to research about her illness, praying for a miracle that he'll find a cure for her. As the days go by, the disease is getting more and more evident, and he knew that his sister could sense it too.

"You haven't told her?" Itachi said "When do you plan to tell her?"

"I don't know," the man in question simply answered. "I heard that you would be spying on the Konoha government by joining the ANBU,"

Itachi looked at his friend. "My father talked to me about it this morning,"

"When are you going to start?"

"A day after Tsubaki's graduation, I promised her that I will be there,"

**-x-x-x-**

"Your home late today Itachi-kun," his mother greeted him when he arrived home. "Where have you been?"

"I just came from Shisui's house mom," He answered her in the darkened living room of their house. Apparently, she was waiting for him to return home.

"I noticed you have gone there frequently than usual, is it because of Tsubaki-chan?"

Itachi stopped at his tracks. What could his mother say?

"It's alright, Tsubaki is a nice, intelligent and beautiful girl, and I heard she's this year's number one rookie," His mother said then she sighed "I think she'll be a good ninja, be like her brother and serve the clan well and then one day you'll have to ask her out,"

Itachi looked at his smiling mother who just teased him. "Mom..."

"Is it wrong for a mother to see her son liking another girl besides his mother?" she then smiled at herself "My Itachi-kun sure is growing up,"

Itachi gave a smiling sigh at his mother who was sitting at the sofa. "Sasuke told you?"

His mother smiled playfully. "I won't say,"

"Tch... that brat sure is talkative..." Itachi said under his breath.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your father,"

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi directly dropped himself at his futon when he entered his room. Staring at the dark ceiling, his mind went blank. Everything that Shisui had told him, everything that his mother had told him, everything that his father had told him and everything that everyone had told him, couldn't sink in his head properly. Despite of all the different voices he had heard today, his mind just focused on one person with the name of Tsubaki. Lying down comfortably on the futon, he put his hands in the back of his head and wondered aloud: "What would you do if you ever find out Tsubaki?" He looked at the ceiling as if it would answer him. On their way home this afternoon, he had envisioned himself walking happily with her with no worries that would occupy them. He even planned to tell her that in two days time, he would be joining the ANBU already. Was he dreaming about the future too much that he had forgotten the present? "Tsubaki, I promise, that I'll be there every time you need me," and with that, he closed his eyes then slept.

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Another chapter finished... I hope you all enjoyed it; the chapter didn't turn out like what I have initially planned, but who cares? Haha this is going to be a very long story xP. Please don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Thanks to: katarauchiha653719, Crizzel, emi, Wolf and Leopard, SomebodySimplyLost for reviewing my work... it keeps me motivated to write more... I really appreciate it. ^^**


	7. Arising Suspicions

**A/N: I promise to submit at least one chapter per week... the outline plot of this story is already written out in my notebook. All I need is to transfer them into paragraphs, dialogue and emotions... then this will all be done... If I finish this story, it's just like writing my very first novel... please support me. ^^**

**Another thing, this is a picture of a camellia that I think Tsubaki is: .net/OH170/Plant_Thumbnails_ **

**And ****SomebodySimplyLost dedicated a song to this story: ****.com/watch?v=56d72x1o1vA**

**-x-x-x-**

Chapter 7: Arising Suspicions

Graduation is all what Tsubaki had ever hoped for. Aside from being awarded as the "Number One Rookie of the Year", there had been a lot of laughs and smiles together with her peers. Shisui even brought his camera along and took a lot of snapshots of his little sister. He hoped that this moment would last forever: seeing his sister happily chatting and laughing like any other normal kunoichi in Konoha. Capturing her smiles while it lasted is the least he could do to keep the memories alive, just in case things don't go well in the future. Besides, its graduation day, he supposed that his sister could forgive him if he ever taken her different facial expressions on film.

The moment finally came when the new batch of Genins received their forehead protectors. When Tsubaki's turn came, she gladly received the piece of metal with the Konoha symbol engraved in it. She stared at the leaf's sign and smiled. _I am a certified kunoichi... my dreams are starting to come true,_ she sighed, kissed her forehead protector and then waved it at the air for everyone to see. Hard work really pays off. The clan would finally acknowledge her existence.

Itachi, as promised, came to the said event. He sighed happily when he saw Tsubaki, who just received her forehead protector in front of her fellow school mates. He noticed her eyes sparkling with delight which matched the wide grin plastered on her face. _A picture of pure happiness_, that's what he called it. A few moments later, her eyes spotted him in the crowd. As expected of her, she waved at him. Itachi instantly forgot his worries when he felt his heart skip.

"Your four-man teams will be announced next week," the academy teachers announced. "Please enjoy the rest of the week."

**-x-x-x-**

When the ceremonies ended, Shisui handed her a bouquet of camellias after she made her way to him. He noticed that Tsubaki's eyes widened when she received them. Shisui watched her gape in admiration. The camellia bouquet mainly consisted of pink, peach and white coloured flowers.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH NII-SAN!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she pulled a tight hug around her brother. At her brother's back stood Itachi. "I'm glad you came," she told the other one.

"I was just afraid that you'll cry if I didn't come," the male Uchiha, who stood facing her, answered with a boyish grin in his face. It was something that he rarely did, but it always had an impact on the girl.

The girl made a face at his remark.

A little while later, Shisui suggested taking group pictures.

"I'll take your picture," Itachi offered. As he began to focus the camera, he noted Tsubaki's wide smile in her face. Half of him wanted to tell her about her condition, while the other half of him debated against it. _Should happiness always have to end? I... wanted to stay with you more... I don't want those smiles to be replaced with tears;_ His eyes peeked into the camera's view finder, and then he saw it again: the short layered dark hair which is being swayed by the humid wind of Konoha, her child-like and innocent smile while her left hand created a peace sign... everything about her is beautiful. He really wanted to capture this moment and make it last. He clicked the camera and a square photo slid down the camera.

"Not bad!" Shisui said as he examined it, "You can take up photography Itachi,"

"I'll pass..." the other joked.

"How about a photograph with Itachi-kun... Tsubaki-chan?" Shisui said when he nudged his sister closer to the other male Uchiha her age.

The girl blushed slightly but tried to fight her shyness away. "Sure, why not?"

Tsubaki then asked Itachi to hold her bouquet when she wrapped her right arm with his left. For some reason, she liked staying near him. It gave her comfort that everything would be alright in the future. Like her pose with her brother, she created a peace sign with her left hand. She glanced at the boy in her side and then gave a brief smile of the thought of being close with him. This is their first picture together and she is glad that the moment came. _I am so happy, I feel like I can do anything, and that things always turn out fine and alright, I can see a bright future ahead of me, and someday, maybe, maybe... I'll stay by his side longer;_ those are words that formulated her thoughts. When the picture came out, she grinned.

"People could mistake you both as a couple..." Shisui told her.

Moments later, they found a random ninja to take the picture of the three of them. Tsubaki was at the center of the both of them; in her hands is the bouquet of camellias. Shisui glanced down at his sister, _I promise to protect you, no matter what happens... I'll always pick you up whenever you fall, just like when we were children... I am your big brother right, Tsubaki? _

Graduation day, the day when students sow what they reap. Graduation is full of rewards and new hopes. Graduation also marks wonderful beginnings. That night, when Tsubaki returned to her room after a long day, she saw a stuffed panda bear sitting contentedly in her futon. She smiled slightly as she stared at the little creature in her futon. _Who could it be?_ She checked the tag and it read:

_Tsubaki, Happy Graduation, Itachi._

Shisui later heard a girlish squeal from his sister's room. He smirked, _she must've seen Itachi's gift..._ hours later, before he went to bed, and he would make it a habit to always check on her in her room. He found her sleeping soundly holding the stuffed animal.

**-x-x-x-**

Tsubaki Uchiha did the usual during her week's vacation. She did house chores in the morning, and training in the afternoon. By the evening, she would prepare dinner then bicker with her brother. However, today was a bit different. Aside from her brother constantly going out even if he didn't have any missions that day (she knew he would rather stay at home doing his training), his being overprotective of her is bothering her. He even told her to never go out of the house without him knowing, he told her to stop doing house chores and training if she had felt so tired, and he even discourages her habit of staying up late at night. She would always wonder where her brother would go during the mornings. She always know his list of appointments, however when she checked, there aren't any clan meetings scheduled today.

Her brother's room is always the exact opposite of her room. His room is always messy, like a tropical typhoon had always attacked it. She sighed deeply as she started to fix them. Stacks of garbage and buildings of important documents are scattered everywhere. Well, staring at them, won't get things done.

As she started to clear his desk, she stacked papers on papers, and books on books. When she carried the pile of books to the bookshelf across the room, her_ clumsiness_ returned. Her arm shook involuntarily thus releasing her grip on the books which caused them to fall to the floor. The old anxiety in her chest began to return as she stared at the floor. One book opened and revealed a piece of white folded paper. Alone inside the room and without realizing that the gray clouds began to cloud the skies outside, she knelt down and unfolded it. It was a doctor's prescription paper. Scribbled on it was the name of Dr. Ishiwata, some medications, and a footnote which read:

_Supportive and symptomatic_ _treatment for Neurodegeneration_

Tsubaki just stared blankly at the wall in front of her.

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi made his way towards the library. His main purpose was to do a research on various things, from Konoha's history to various people involved to make Konoha's present government. A day after Tsubaki's graduation, he officially entered the ANBU as the Uchiha's spy. He watched the clouds above him turn gray. However, he ignored it and just let the light drizzle damp his skin. Perhaps he would enjoy the rain for now...

"ITACHI-KUN!"

He turned when he heard somebody call his name. It was Tsubaki.

He watched her smile innocently at him. His eyes grew wide when he realized she was standing at the rain. He walked promptly at her and then grabbed her hand so that he could remove her from the rain.

"What are you doing here Tsubaki?" He asked her.

Tsubaki noted his voice louder than usual. Was he mad that he saw her today? Had she done anything wrong? Was he upset because she hadn't thanked him for the stuffed panda bear? She noticed his tight grip on her wrist; he was pulling her fast towards the library for shelter. "Itachi-kun..."

"Don't you realize you would get sick if you are caught under the rain?" he reprimanded as they entered the library.

Tsubaki wore a face of astonishment, since when did he have the right to boss her around? "Excuse me, but you are not my nii-san to reprimand me." She cleared "And besides, I've played in the rain a thousand times and never got sick." She then removed Itachi's grip on her wrist like a little girl having a tantrum. "I have to go," she told him sharply and never let the lad in front of her to explain himself. "I have to do a research, good day and good bye,"

Itachi watched the girl turned her back on him, and then he sighed. Either way, he had to rationalize his earlier action.

**-x-x-x-**

"That guy, he should be grateful that I have a crush on him, if not, I would... aaargh!" Tsubaki told herself when she made sure she was out of Itachi's range of hearing. She calmed herself. _Why would he get so worried about me? Is there something which I need to know?_ She held the folded piece of prescription paper, which was later crumpled when her hand made a fist.

Itachi had finished scanning past records about Konoha; it only took him awhile, since the library only exposed general facts. If he wanted to dig deeper, he would do some further research at the Hokage tower. He decided to leave, but then he thought to check some medical books in the library. As he walked towards the said section, he saw Tsubaki atop a ladder trying to reach for a book on the top shelf. He observed her movements for awhile as she struggled to reach the book, until he noticed her right leg involuntarily move, causing the girl to fall from the ladder. As expected of Itachi Uchiha, he was able to catch the girl in time.

"Itachi-kun?" the girl blushed when she realized the way he carried her like a bride. "I-I-it's alright, you can put me down now..."

"You're not mad at me anymore?" he asked as he put her down.

"I owe you..." she answered softly. "I promise to not be so clumsy anymore..." then her hands played with the book in her hand.

"What have you got here?" he said as he got the thick purple book from the girl's hand. The cover read: _List of Pharmacological Medications. _He looked at Tsubaki and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just curious..." the girl answered defensively, the crumpled paper still being crumpled in her hand. "Who knows, I might be a medical ninja in the future," she reasoned as she got the book from his hand.

Itachi extended an arm in front of her, in order to stop her from going. "I am here on a medical research too, wanted to join me?"

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi watched her as she studiously flipped the pages of some various medical textbooks they have gathered a while ago. He opted to remain silent. He wondered if she knew about her condition. If she did, what would she do? If she didn't, what would she do? Sitting opposite at a library table, all he wanted was to hug her. "What brings you here?"

"Didn't I tell you that I am considering in becoming a medical nin?" she answered swiftly, as if she was discouraging him to ask a few more questions.

"That's sudden, what-"

"It's boring at home," she interjected his statement. She watched him sigh in defeat, and read one random medical books loitering in the table. She smirked then flipped a page; there she saw what she was looking for:

"NEURODEGENERATION"

She decided to read more about the disorder she found and read about a specific disease in the category, it read:

_It is a neurodegenerative disease caused by unknown factors. The nerve cells are damaged and will ultimately disappear. Correct orders cannot be sent to muscles, and the person affected by the disease couldn't move the way he/she wanted..._

Tsubaki remembered the Jonin at the hospital a few days or weeks before.

_The person affected will lose his/her sense of balance and easily falls..._

Tsubaki remembered the days she would always fall: In the classroom, when she tried to reach hastily for the door... at the kunai practice with Itachi wherein she accidentally injures herself... while running at the hospital to catch up with her brother... and recently lost her footing atop the ladder. Could things be pure coincidence? Or, there is something more to it? Tsubaki felt her eyes becoming heavy.

_It would be difficult to stand at one's feet, that as the disease progresses, he/she must confine oneself to a wheelchair..._

Tsubaki blinked and could feel a tear drop from her eyes from too much shock and anxiousness. She quickly wiped her tear away before Itachi would see it. So far, this has been the cruelest disorder she had ever read.

_One would be unable to speak due to speaking difficulty..._

Her eyes scanned the page quickly not wanting to read more, until she saw the last line of the last paragraph:

_No cure is available. _

_The treatments can only help patients to maintain optimal functioning._

Tsubaki closed the medical book immediately. She gave a big sigh and rubbed her face in the sleeve of her peach sweater.

"Itachi-kun," she said softly "I-I-I have to go now, nii-san must be waiting for me"

"I'll walk you home," he offered, but she refused and gave him a smile even though he saw her with tears a while ago.

**-x-x-x-**

Even if she refused his offer, Itachi secretly followed her; he wanted her safe just in case if anything happens. He watched her as she approached their gate. He was glad that she made it safe and that the slippery road didn't affect her that much.

As Tsubaki entered the gate, she saw her brother gathering the laundry from the clothesline. "Nii-san," she called out and walked to him as fast as she could and then hugged his back which faced her.

Shisui faced his younger sister who just hugged him tighter. He noticed that she was trembling. He strokes her hair soothingly and said "is something bothering you?"

The young girl who buried her face to his chest shook her head.

"I think I should make some tea to calm you down," He said as he tried to loosen his sister's grip on him. But she held him tighter instead. Seeing that there is no point in arguing, he wrapped his arms around his cold sister.

"I feel afraid nii-san..." she started to sob "I feel so afraid..."

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: I wonder what made me write this chapter so long... **** the chapter took me 2 days, maybe a clear reason is because I am having difficulty in writing the pacing of the story... and there are lots of things to be accomplished in school, so I hope that I could submit a chapter next week. Next week is exam week for me... Please help me Lord! **

**Sorry for the long wait...**

**Thanks to: katarauchiha653719, Crizzel, emi, Wolf and Leopard, SomebodySimplyLost, Toph the Trickster for reviewing my work... it keeps me motivated to write more... I really appreciate it. ^^**


	8. The Wall Revealed

**A/N: here are my alibis for a long update:**

**-we were experiencing water shortage a few days ago... and it's a very bad experience indeed.**

**-Uhm... we had exams so... study first than anything else xD and also cramming on projects.**

**-NCMH (National Center for Mental Health)... no joke... it's hard to work there...**

**-Went to the mall during my free time...**

**-My sister always using my laptop...**

**-Currently watching East of Eden... it is a very good drama.**

** gmqr28: Yep, you are quite right, but I am not so familiar with the disease myself...hehe so please forgive if some of the s/sx are mixed ^^ (I've considered a lot of dses... but this one is the one that seems to fit the story best) so maybe... I wouldn't name a disease in here... xD**

**-x-x-x-**

Chapter 8: The Wall Revealed

Tsubaki sat quietly with her teammates. Indeed they were glad that she is in their group. The fact that she was there made them proud. Tsubaki looked at her surroundings, the Jonin assigned to them decided to meet up in the academy's roof top. Now Tsubaki sat at the middle with two boys on each of her side. On her right was a sandy brown haired boy named Kyou and on her left was a boy with glasses named Hideki.

Kyou is known as this year's dropout. It was through a special test that he was able to graduate the academy. Kyou has spiky sandy brown hair and orange eyes. Kyou wears a black sweater and baggy khaki shorts. According to their fellow batch mates, Kyou is short-tempered, impulsive and rude. He is usually seen at the school's rooftop which he calls "his own private sanctuary".

Hideki is known as academy's model student. Aside from being good-looking, he also had outstanding grades and seems to excel in genjutsu while he likes taijutsu the least. Hideki has long straight silvery hair. Hideki wears his square rimmed glasses above his purple eyes, a pale green Chinese collar shirt and black shorts. According to their fellow batch mates, Hideki is patient, calm and nice. He is usually seen at the school's library reading various books.

And, it is known in the whole academy that these two boys didn't get along well together.

Kyou looked at Tsubaki with a big grin in his face "I told you we would be teammates,"

Tsubaki just gave him a brief smile and then turned to the silver-headed Hideki who wore glasses. She glanced at him as he quietly read a pocketbook.

Kyou gave a big sigh. "Must you all be so quiet?"

"Well, I don't want to talk with you," Hideki answered him without even lifting his gaze from the book.

"Hmph... stupid four-eyed freak..." the sandy-brown haired guy scoffed as he turned back.

"Stupid bird brain..." the other one muttered in a composed manner that it made the other one irritated.

"WANNA FIGHT FOUR EYES?" the sandy-brown haired youth said as he made his stance towards the silver head. "MAYBE YOU ARE FORGETTING WHO I AM!"

Hideki sighed at Kyou's _hyperactiveness_. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you are this year's dropout..." he said flatly.

Kyou, upon hearing this, started to turn into stone and then pushed himself to a small corner. He then started to chant something neither of his two teammates could understand.

"Eh?" Tsubaki sweat dropped. "What is Kyou-kun doing at the corner Hideki-kun?" she stood up and went beside Hideki who stared

"He does that when he is depressed," the silver haired Genin replied.

"I AM NOT DEPRESSED! Be thankful Mr. Four-eyed freak that I am just trying to calm myself or I might do something you'll later regret!" The spiky sandy-brown haired Kyou answered.

Tsubaki sighed at the scene in front of her. Maybe doing things with this two would turn out interesting. She just hoped their new sensei would be—

"Hohohoho!" a black haired Jonin suddenly appeared in front of the trio. The trio suddenly fell silent and looked at their Jonin.

"Shall we start?" the Jonin said with a wink as he pulled out a paper fan from his kimono's sleeves and used it to cover his mouth.

**-x-x-x-**

"My name is Shinobu Kiritani" He said with a smile plastered across his face as he greeted the new batch of Genins before him. Tsubaki noted that Shinobu-sensei looked so laid back. She wondered how this guy was able to become Jonin. She watched him as he continued his introductions "You can call me Shinobu-sensei, and you can always ask for some help from me, except financial need... and when you can't open a mayonnaise bottle,"

Tsubaki, Hideki and Kyou sighed at their new sensei. Why should he be so weird? They studied their sensei's appearance, he had a short messy black hair, and like any standard Jonin he wore the green vest. But is there is something peculiar with him, is that his sleeves were very loose as if he was wearing a kimono underneath it. And in his hand, he always carries a white paper fan.

"I really idolize the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya-san!" he exclaimed out loud then started to laugh in a perverted manner.

"Eew..." Kyou said.

"How dare you say that word? Jiraiya-san is the best!" Shinobu-sensei exclaimed. "Anyway, enough about me. How about introducing yourselves to me? Tell me about your dreams and why you decided to become a ninja..." His eyes scanned his students and spotted the long-faced student. "I think it's fair enough to start with Mr. Spiky sandy-brown hair over there."

Kyou sighed as he stepped forward. "My name is Kyou Kobayashi, and I became a ninja because I will protect Konoha... and, I want to prove my family that being a ninja is better than doing some lame family business which I don't like,"

"But isn't your family one of the richest civilians here in Konoha?" Shinobu asked his student.

"You can say that, and they really hated the ninjas, but I want to prove to them otherwise! I want to prove to them that being a ninja isn't all about fighting!" Kyou answered with much determination a young man could have.

"That's very meaningful Kyon..." Shinobu said as he put his fan to cover his mouth in a very fashionable way.

"Don't call me Kyon it sounds like a girl!"

"Ok, I'll call you Kyonkichi," the sensei said enjoying his pissed of little student. "How about the boy with silvery hair, would you mind to introduce yourself?"

"I am Hideki Fukui," he answered in a very polite manner which contradicted his teammate's arrogant introduction a while ago. "I became a ninja because everybody in the family expects me to,"

Everyone looked at him. Why endure so much hard training if this isn't the field that he likes? "So, being a ninja isn't anywhere in your plans?" the sensei asked.

"I never even thought about it, all I ever wanted is to become a doctor, but since I came from a family of ninjas, I guess it couldn't be helped, I have to be like them too... so I've decided to become a medical nin in the future," Hideki answered with a polite smile.

"I hope you get satisfaction with the field you have chosen, being a Shinobi wouldn't be a walk in the park. Even medical nins also get their share in the battlefield," then he turned towards the only girl in the group. Tsubaki as usual wore her standard outfit of a white dress and a peach sweater with the Uchiha symbol at her back. "And may I ask who this cute Kunoichi is?"

Tsubaki smiled "I am Tsubaki Uchiha and I became a ninja because I want my clan to be proud of me,"

Shinobu looked at her, "Everyone knows that your clan is a prestigious one, and you are Shisui's sister right?"

Tsubaki nodded.

"Hahaha, I went to a mission once with him... but that isn't important, is there anything you would like to add Tsubaki-chan?"

"...uhm..." she paused; her eyes stared at the floor then shifted up to her sensei's gaze. With pure determination, she answered "I feel like there is a wall which I need to overcome, and that wall is still unknown to me right now,"

**-x-x-x-**

Even though they were dismissed early, Tsubaki couldn't help but message her aching temples. During the whole orientation, her head hurt terribly. As she walked along the school's children-filled corridors, she kept her pace in a minimal rate. Hideki had gone home earlier than the rest of them. Kyou had been enthusiastic about her being present in his team. After being dismissed, he insisted the girl that he'll walk her home. Tsubaki tried to refuse, but then, she later agreed. Kyou had been walking in a normal pace, but in her present state, she found it hard to catch up with him.

The pain in her head was pounding, like a hammer pounding every nerve, every vessel, every piece of bone in her head. She stopped as her trembling hands began to clutch her head in order to relieve some pain. She could feel her knees weakening, one of her hands tried to reach a locker knob in order to keep herself from falling.

Kyou looked back when he sensed the girl wasn't following him. His eyes grew wide when he saw Tsubaki clinging desperately to a locker knob.

"Tsubaki-chan? Are you alright?" he asked the girl.

No response, but a brief cry of pain.

"Tsubaki-chan!" He rushed over to her when he watched her body suddenly collapse to the cold cement floor. He carried her as soon as he reached her and ran to the hospital.

**-x-x-x-**

Tsubaki opened her eyes slowly, her pupils adjusting to the blinding light of the hospital room.

"You're finally awake," somebody said.

"N-Nii-san?" Tsubaki's lips quivered. "W-W-Where am I?"

Shisui remained silent and sat beside her bed. How could he translate some feelings into words? "Tsubaki-chan?" he said as he held the hand of his sister.

"I am right... right?" Tsubaki muttered and stared at the white ceiling above her "That... the prescription pad that I saw in your room is intended for me?"

Shisui tried to say something but he was interrupted by his sister. "Please don't lie to me Nii-san, I already know... because my body doesn't lie to me,"

There was a long pause until her brother spoke. "Tsubaki-chan, you collapsed at the academy this noon... it's a good thing you were brought here by your teammate,"

"I see..."

"In the mean time, Dr. Ishiwata would come here to check on you," Shisui could feel his eyes starting to well up. He didn't want to let his sister see his tears. He is supposed to be strong for her right? "Wait here Tsubaki-chan, I'll just check something outside," as he stood up to leave the room, he felt his sister grab his hand.

"Don't leave me Nii-san!" she begged him. "Please..."

Shisui tried to clear his face with any trace of negative emotion and faced his sister. "Listen to me Tsubaki-chan... no matter what happens, I'll die ahead of you, you don't need to worry... we'll get through this... huh? You understand me? You will not die as long as I am still alive!"

Tsubaki wanted to believe her brother's words, but she knew that his eyes told otherwise.

Dr. Ishiwata entered the room a half an hour later. He readily recognized the girl sitting at her bed, he recognized her as _the girl-who-helped-the-little-girl-find-her-father's-room_ a few weeks ago. Dr. Ishiwata introduced himself as a medical nin and is a neurologist. "Today, I just wanted to give you a simple test, Just do what I tell you to do alright, Tsubaki-chan?"

Tsubaki just stared at him and then nodded.

"How are you feeling today Tsubaki-chan?"

"Well..." she paused "I guess I slept more than 3 hours this afternoon... Just tell me what I need to do,"

**-x-x-x-**

The doctor started performing his neurologic assessments, he noted that Tsubaki's mental status was intact, and she obviously attained a perfect GCS scoring.

The medical nin assessed her motor function and noted her responses. When he asked her to walk across the room, he noted that she had an unsteady, irregular, staggering gait with a wide stance; she bends legs only from hips. The doctor also asked her to stand with feet together and arms resting at sides, first with eyes open, then closed. Tsubaki tried to do as she was told and suddenly found herself not being able to maintain her balance whether her eyes were open or closed.

As time went by, she felt that every test the doctor was giving her is suddenly becoming difficult for her. Her brain kept on telling her that the tests given are simple easy ones that she could do so effortlessly, but how come her body is failing her? She could feel tears pushing its way out of her eyes but she is determined to never show them. She is Kunoichi right? She could never display tears. She is determined to be a great ninja like her brother and father; she'll have to show them that she'll get through this alive. As she stood in one foot like she was instructed to, she couldn't even maintain her stance for 5 seconds. Now she can feel anger, sadness and frustration all at the same time for not being able to do things right. And when she is asked to walk around the room, she assumes a wide foot gait in order to remain upright.

Dr. Ishiwata asked her to sit down in front of him and gave her a period of rest. He then set his index finger in a specific distance in front of her and then he asked her to touch her nose and then touch his index finger at a rapid increasing rate. Even if he could see the determination in the young lady's eyes she somehow misses his finger and moves slowly.

**-x-x-x-**

On the doctor's cue, Shisui went outside the room. His eyes were downcast when he was met by his friend in the hallway.

"I heard she collapsed at the academy," Itachi said. "How is she?"

"She's inside together with the doctor, I guess things would start to manifest themselves, I just can't believe things would go so fast,"

"You once said that her disease is progressing fast,"

"Yes," Shisui said in frustration "but not like this," He looked at Itachi, who just continued to stare at him. "I was expecting for months and not weeks... why wouldn't the heavens permit her to do the things she wanted? Why should things be taken away from her?" Shisui felt his knees weaken, with his back flattened on the wall; he began to slide down slowly. He then buried his face as he hugged his knees. Small tears could only escape. He couldn't let everything out, he felt numb, and he couldn't feel anything. Is his reason starting to leave him?

Itachi looked at his friend who is suffering so much grief at the moment. "Just stay with her, then, she'll not lose everything,"

**-x-x-x-**

"Did you let my brother out so that you could tell me something?" Tsubaki asked her doctor who sat in front of her.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you about your condition," Dr. Ishiwata told her firmly.

"Is it because... I am s-suffering from an n-n-n-neurodegenerative d-d-disease?" Tsubaki tried to answer bravely. She could feel her mouth trembling as she said every word. It took every ounce of courage from her body to admit about her present state.

Dr. Ishiwata's eyes grew wide. _How would she know? I thought her brother didn't have the heart to tell her_. He composed himself and asked her "How did you know? Did your brother tell you?"

She shook her head. "No... he didn't, but... I did figure it out when I cleaned his room and saw your prescription pad with various drugs scribbled across it, and then I linked the medicines and finally found the disease associated with it." Then she looked at her doctor straight in the eye "But, I guess, even if one doesn't say it, I know that there is something wrong with me..." she looked away and tears started to spill involuntarily. "I've turned clumsier, constantly dropping things, I experience my vision blurring if I ever tried to focus my eyes on a particular object... and whenever I go out and train, I always end up injured because I couldn't keep my balance..."

The medical nin just remained silent encouraging her to go on.

"Every day, I would always reassure myself that I am alright and maybe it is just stress, but seeing how worried my brother was, I know that something is really wrong, I've already read about this disease in a medical textbook at the library a week ago... can you tell me what's going to happen?"

Dr. Ishiwata hated to tell her what's going to be the become of her. Indeed, she is a brilliant girl. Didn't she just become this year's number one rookie? He sighed and then looked at her in the eyes "I'll tell you what's going to happen to you, are you sure you wanted to continue?"

The girl nodded.

"As the disease progresses, you'll have a difficulty with your balance, you might have a difficulty of walking, and you'll need sit on a wheelchair. You'll eventually lose your ability to measure distance. You can't move your body even if you wanted to, in the end, you'll even have difficulty of speaking..."

"Just like the man I saw a few weeks ago?" Tsubaki interjected.

"Yes, just like him."

And with this, the girl broke down crying.

**-x-x-x-**

That night, when Tsubaki was discharged, Shisui led her to her room and set up her futon. There is so much silence that have enveloped them. Neither of them did not know what to say and nor neither of them knew how to react. Until the older brother tucked his younger sister to bed.

As his sister lay down on the futon, he opened the camellia lamp, and once again, the dark room is enveloped with beautiful camellia shadows. "I'll stay with you until you sleep," he told her.

"Nii-san," the girl began "I have a favour to ask of you, please don't object to it,"

Shisui couldn't do anything but nod at her. "What is it?"

"Nii-san... I want to stay with my teammates longer." She said firmly. "I want to stay with them, I want to go to missions with them, I wanted to do things with them until, and my body would be too weak to join them, I'll stop going with them."

"That is a selfish request Tsubaki," Shisui told her "If that happens, they'll constantly have to save you when you're in trouble,"

"As much as I would like to save them too... I can't... fate somehow must be angry and she has to choose somebody to carry an unhappy fortune, surprisingly, it was me."

Shisui watched her as she closed her eyes.

"Forgive me if I am talkative this time Nii-san, but, there might come a time that I could not talk to you like this, like what you've said, I couldn't die ahead of you, so you must live a long life so that I'll live long too... I promise that, I'll try to get better and be a good kunoichi... From now on, I will prove everyone else wrong. For now, this is my way of the ninja"

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: I hope this long chap serves as compensation...? or not... -.-' This chap reminded me of ICU, funda and ncmh... haizz...xD Please review... it's been awhile and I haven't been hearing anything form you ^^**

**Thanks to: katarauchiha653719, Crizzel, emi, Wolf and Leopard, SomebodySimplyLost, Toph the Trickster, ****gmqr28**** for reviewing my work... it keeps me motivated to write more... I really appreciate it. ^^**


	9. Perfect Days part1

**Hi! I am back finally! After 10,000 years of not updating... I really hope you guys could really forgive me...**

**In order to go back to my old self, I had to re-read my story again and find for the outline I made months ago, and I am happy that I did. The only thing that concerns me is that if I could still write a good chap after losing my momentum in writing.**

**Lol, there are really some things that I have to sacrifice in order to cope up with life... so happened I feel determined to finish this story. It so happened that we have our Sem Break now so... YEHEY! I could write! xD**

**Please be kind to me...**

**MangaJuiceXD**

**-x-x-x-**

Chapter 9: Perfect Days (part1)

"D-rank mission sucks!" Kyou suddenly cried in the top of his lungs as he stood atop the cliff of the mountain overlooking Konoha.

"Shut-up bird brain" Hideki said in a calm voice, for a month they have been doing nothing but run errands for the whole village.

"Just think of it as a part of training..." Tsubaki told the sandy-brown haired boy. "We must look at the positive side, by doing this kind of missions we learn the importance of discipline, strength and respect which is very important for upper class missions ahead waiting for us,"

Kyou then suddenly dropped his exhausted body at the ground, with the soft soil and grass cushioning his fall. "I am just surprised at you Tsubaki..." he said.

"Hmmmn...?" the girl said.

"Despite being this year's number one rookie, you still content yourself in doing simple missions such as this." He lifted his head and looked at the girl standing behind him. "Haven't you wished that you could do more?"

Tsubaki's eyes looked away from his gaze.

"You are this batch's best ninja... how come you seem contented doing little favours for everybody in this village?" Kyou continued to ask her imperviously. Tsubaki remained silent. Hideki sighed. "How come you like doing such weak things that even a student can do? Why should we do it...? No, why do YOU like doing it?"

"What's going-on?" the ever-smiling Shinobu-sensei said as he just came back after taking his nap. He sensed Kyou taunting his female member again.

"You call removing weeds from the farm little?" Tsubaki said in response to Kyou's answer. The sudden response of the girl suddenly caught her Jonin's attention. Hideki watched the once cheerful girl suddenly shift her emotions into a tormented one. "Don't you think that helping an old woman with her chores would not save her?" Tsubaki's dark beady eyes glared at his bright orange ones. "Little things do count Kyou-kun! It might not be much, but it is also the same thing as doing an A or S ranked mission... and we, as ninjas must comply. If you're not satisfied then you are not worthy of being called a ninja."

Kyou gave a deep sigh. "You get intense so fast Tsubaki-chan," then he got up and faced her casually. "You remind me of my mom," he said grinning as he gave the girl a friendly pat at the head and walked off.

Surprisingly, Tsubaki felt her temper disappear quickly as she watched the spiky haired boy wave casually and say good bye to the three of them. She even found it funny when she saw her sensei chase the boy around saying that he hasn't dismissed them yet.

Tsubaki just watched in amusement as the two boys chased each other while the other one stayed put in his place and read his pocket book.

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi had a long day today. After returning from an A-rank mission, he had to go straight to the Konoha Military Police force in order to meet with his father and the rest of the clan leaders. Walking home from his chores was the best thing that ever happened to him today. At the age of twelve, he is given a lot of responsibilities for his clan... and, it hurt his head so much. For the past month he hadn't been able to see Tsubaki frequently because of his ANBU duties. However, tonight was an exception. He saw her standing randomly in one of the benches around Konoha.

"Tsubaki-chan?" Itachi said in surprise "I thought that you are already at home..." he told the girl.

The girl smiled playfully at him. "Why is it very late in the evening? It's only nearing 7 pm..."

Itachi smiled inwardly and joined the girl standing atop the bench. "Why are you standing here?" he asked her.

Tsubaki looked at him with two innocent dark eyes but with the sparkle of the stars reflected on them. "It makes me feel taller,"

"Heh, I am taller than you now..." he teased the girl beside him. In return she gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"It's been a while Itachi-kun," she told him. "It's nice seeing you again,"

Itachi gave a sigh "You miss me too much..."

"No I don't!" she said giving him another friendly punch but harder this time. "It's just I always see Kyou-kun and Hideki-kun's faces more than you..."

"Well, they are your teammates,"

"You're right. They are..." then she looked up to the sky full of glittering jewels rested on a dark velvet cloth.

"So," Itachi began "How are your missions?"

"Fine, I can manage D-rank missions, how about C-ranked ones or maybe a B?" the girl said with a bit of irony in her voice. "This afternoon, my teammate Kyou-kun asked me if I was contented doing _little _things around the village the whole time..." Tsubaki sighed. "He said that I was the year's number one rookie and I should be the one whining about getting upper class missions... I don't know what to tell him so I got mad at him... sometimes I wonder if I like doing D-rank missions myself..."

"Tsubaki..."

"All I wanted was to stay with them a bit longer... have fun with them longer... if the time comes and I could not join them... I would miss Shinobu-sensei's corny jokes about Kyou-kun... I would miss seeing Kyou-kun's aggressive and stupid behaviours and I would miss Hideki-kun's cooking and lecturing... if ever the three of us got into too much trouble,"

"Hideki-kun sounded like a girl..."

Tsubaki giggled "Yes, I am very surprised at how neat and orderly he can be, and he worries about us all the time that seemed to be the girl in the group and not me,"

"I call these days as _Perfect Days_" Tsubaki added.

"You're getting weirder," Itachi commented her.

There was a long pause between them as they looked at the night sky. "You're getting further..." Tsubaki told him.

He looked at the girl beside him but she didn't look at him. "Why is that?"

"You get on with your life... you get promoted... you don't share anything to me anymore... whereas, I tell you the things that bother me... it's not fair it makes me feel guilty, because I trouble you with my own problems..."

Itachi couldn't say anything, true, he couldn't really tell her the things that really bothered him, Konoha, Uchiha clan and her. "You don't need to know mine," he answered and then silence enveloped them.

Tsubaki looked at him. "I am not forcing you to tell me, I am not in the position to demand you into telling me... I'll just be here, waiting until you come one day and we can talk," then she gave him a sweet smile.

**-x-x-x-**

"You really like carrying me at you're back, huh Itachi-kun?" The girl on Itachi's back teased him.

"If you hadn't fallen on the bench earlier, I wouldn't be doing this," he answered her.

"I told you I can walk..." The girl said "And besides, the doctor said that you should help gain independence, if you continue doing this I might progress further..."

Itachi sighed. He hated it when this girl gets so talkative and now uses logic to tease him.

"You can drop me now, I can walk..." Tsubaki said.

"No."

"WHAT?"

"No."

Tsubaki started to struggle in Itachi's back.

"Struggle all you want, I won't drop you."

"Heh, it makes me think that you are just scared that Nii-san might see you maltreating me..." The girl smirked deviously.

"No I am not scared," he answered her "actually I am doing you a favour,"

As the two struggling pair came towards Tsubaki's residence, they found Shisui training with his shuriken on their empty yard. "Oh there you are!" he said as he saw the girl struggling at the boy's back. "Uhm... what are you two doing?"

Itachi then dropped Tsubaki to the ground.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" the girl said. "That hurt!"

"You told me to drop you, I just did what you said," Itachi smirked in triumph

"Nii-san!" Tsubaki said "Your stupid _BFF_ is bullying me..."

"Hi Itachi, it's good that you brought Tsubaki home, I was starting to wonder where she could have gone off to..." Shisui said and then bowed at Itachi "Thank you very much,"

"No problem," Itachi answered

"WHY ARE YOU THANKING HIM NII-SAN?" Tsubaki exclaimed in surprise.

"I better be going now," Itachi said.

"Are you sure? I have prepared dinner," Shisui offered.

"No thanks," Itachi answered him "I bet Tsubaki would be so hungry that she might devour everything in the kitchen,"

Tsubaki pouted.

"How are things going in the ANBU?" Shisui asked him.

"I'm gonna eat now, just come inside quickly Nii-san," Tsubaki stood up and decided to leave the two men to speak to each other.

"The usual," Itachi answered. "Except for some S-ranked criminals on the loose, we are trying to capture all of them. They are becoming a threat to Konoha, so we must act fast as an elite group."

"I see," Shisui answered him. "Did you go to the clan's meeting today?"

"Yes,"

Shisui nodded in agreement with him "During times of crisis, our clan must always be a superior part of Konoha,"

"As long as Konoha remains peaceful..." Itachi said.

**-x-x-x-**

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Itachi happened. Tsubaki was on her usual morning stroll around Konoha when she was met by some of her former girl classmates.

"TSUBAKI-CHAN!" Hitomi, a girl with a long dark braid, glomped her from behind suddenly. She was from the Hyuga clan. She wore her forehead protector on her forehead to hide her mark as a branch member. Like all of the clan members of the Hyuga clan, she possesses the Byakugan and wore a cream colored sweater and dark brown shorts. In school, she was always compared against Tsubaki, an Uchiha member, but because of her laid back and indifferent attitude, Tsubaki was regarded as this year's number one rookie.

"Hitomi-chan?" Tsubaki said in surprise.

"Uhm... Long time no see Tsubaki-chan," Yumi, a girl with deep red straight shoulder length hair said to her. Yumi is a sweet and shy girl. She usually talks in a soft tone and would usually like to stay in the background. But because of her red hair, which was very noticeable to the people around her, she gets some unwanted attention even if she doesn't want to. And with her green eyes she was known as the academy's campus crush.

"Say, you seem to be getting thinner Tsubaki-chan," Hitomi said as she squeezed Tsubaki's arms.

"Really?" the dark haired girl answered. "I didn't think so,"

"Yes you are," Hitomi contradict her friend's statement.

"Uhm... ano... Tsubaki-chan is on a diet?" Yumi asked the other girl with so much shyness in her voice.

"Eh?" Tsubaki said which Hitomi interjected "Yes she is! She is doing it for that Itachi guy!"

Yumi gasped then blushed.

"No! It's not what you think," Tsubaki said as she blushed hard. "Itachi-kun and I are just friends..."

"Tch," Hitomi said "You're defensive as always..."

"There you are Tsubaki!" Kyou suddenly called out from nowhere.

"Look who's here... Konoha's number one dropout..." Hitomi said teasingly at the boy.

"You!" he snarled at the pearly white eyed girl "you Byakugan tomboy!"

"No I am not," she said then stuck her tongue at him.

Hideki, who was together with Kyou walked calmly at the group and sighed. "Must you two always tease each other?"

"Hideki-kun..." Yumi said softly a blush creeps on her cheeks "Good Morning,"

"What brings you here Kyou-kun and Hideki-kun?" Tsubaki asked her two group mates who just suddenly approached her and her best friends.

"Shinobu-sensei is calling us," Hideki began "the matter seems pretty urgent but his face was smiling,"

"This must better be an upper class mission," Kyou said putting two of his hands at the back of his neck.

"Aww... look who's talking," Hitomi said as she poked Kyou's face with her finger "As if he'll be the hero of the whole mission... if I know, you'll just be a burden,"

"Shut up!" Kyou said to the smiling Hyuga.

"You never fail to amaze me Hitomi-chan," Hideki said

"Really?" the girl beamed up "Thanks Hideki-kun" then she grabbed Kyou's collar and then threw him off towards the silver haired boy "You can now have him,"

"Uhm... You should never be so harsh on him Hitomi-chan," Yumi said.

"Yeah, Hitomi-chan Yumi-chan is right... besides a time will come when Kyou might prove himself," Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, he'll prove himself after 10 thousand years," Hitomi grinned and gave Hideki a high five "That's what I hate about you Tsubaki-chan you are the _cutest_ Uchiha I've ever known,"

"Of course I am" Tsubaki said as she stuck her tongue at her friend. "I am this year's number one rookie after all," she said with a grin on her face.

**-x-x-x-**

**This is supposed to be a long chap, so I am gonna cut it here... I hope you liked the little humor presented; I don't like this fic to go downhill so much... I like this fic to be like the evening sky... a dark background with some beauty in it... xD**

**Tsubaki still has a lot to learn, but she wouldn't be alone... she has her friends, her brother and Itachi of course.**

**xD**

**Please review! And thanks for those who have reviewed in the past... I wanted to hear from you again ^^**


	10. Perfect Days part2

**The continuation of the last chap... ^^ I really wish I could finish this story, and I wish I could put some depth into the story.**

**-x-x-x-**

Chapter 10: Perfect Days (part 2)

"You must know why I suddenly called you guys here," the Jonin named Shinobu-sensei said walking back and forth in front of his students. As usual, he would always sway his dark black hair and put a fan to cover his smiling mouth. Tsubaki could even smell his light perfume every time he walked with such elegance which reminded her of a Kabuki theatre. "This morning when I was walking down the street, walking towards the Hokage tower I saw a lovely, lovely Chūnin and then..."

"JUST GET TO THE POINT YOU STUPID PERV!" Kyou said as he kicked his sensei's face.

"Awww... must Kyonkichi be so harsh on his sensei?" The Jonin said as he lay on the floor, as he earned a big bump on the head.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kyou said as he sat down beside his teammates.

"Cannot we settle this in a calmer matter?" Tsubaki asked her teammates.

"Nope," Hideki answered. "We have two idiots in the group..."

A few moments later, when everyone has recovered during the initial outburst of emotion (since Kyou got pissed and started a riot), Shinobu-sensei suddenly put his fan away from his face and tried to look serious which shocked his students since it was the first time he had done that. Tsubaki's eyes widened, she never noted that her sensei would be a little _good looking_? Well... the thought of it is just sickening.

"Just as you were all complaining about doing some minor D and C ranked missions, and some S ranked criminals on the loose... an order from the Hokage said that some Genins must participate in a B ranked mission."

"YEAH!" Kyou said as he created a fist and punch upward through the air "Some real action at last!"

Hideki smiled contentedly in his corner.

Tsubaki's eyes widened. _A B ranked mission?_ She then felt her heart speed up. So far, she managed to keep her condition a secret from her team mates and friends. Spending more than a month with them, she did manage to cover her little accidents with made-up excuses. Surely, she isn't getting better as the days go by. Will this mission suddenly tell her to stop being a kunoichi?

"Sensei..." Tsubaki started "When will this mission start?"

"A couple of days after this day..." the Jonin answered her "Anyway, the mission is just simple: we are just going to escort some Suna civilians going back to Sunagakure, I guess it's not going to be that bad..."

"You mean we are going outside Konoha?" Hideki asked his teacher.

"That's correct Hideki-kun," He said as he patted his student's silver hair with his fan.

"Then... that means, we must ensure that these civilians would never get hurt," Kyou said with his eyes beaming and his smile widening with delight "Sensei, we are finally going to use our Jutsu!"

Tsubaki watched the reactions of her two teammates. For a moment she tried to forget her illness and focus on being a kunoichi, even just once. She could finally use it. She could finally use it! Aside from newly acquired jutsus she taught herself as she trained secretly while her brother is away... Tsubaki felt her insides growing with enthusiasm. She just made that very important discovery a few days ago... her excitement can never be stopped finally she's going to use it.

**-x-x-x-**

It was the noise that woke her up that evening. Apparently the mission was supposed to be tomorrow, but how come it's getting so noisy tonight? Staring at the dark ceiling with camellia shadows and silhouettes, she gently helped herself up from the futon and dressed up into her usual attire of dark blue clothes with a white sweater with her family emblem on her back. She then crept out of her room to visit her brother's. As she peeked in, her brother was nowhere to be found. Suddenly heavy pounding was heard at her door. As she opened the door, she saw her sandy spiked haired teammate.

"Kyou-kun..." she said "What are you doing here? Don't you realize that you are stepping inside the Uchiha compound?"

"It's alright, nobody saw me" the boy assured her. He then grabbed her wrists and pulled her to run with him.

"Where exactly are we going Kyou-kun?" she asked the boy as they both ran out in the dark night in a ninja fashion.

"Sensei asked me to call you," Kyou said "He said that the civilians must be moved out of the village fast!"

"Why is that?"

"Dangerous criminals have escaped prison; Konoha is not a safe place anymore," he answered her.

Tsubaki and Kyou later met up with their sensei and Hideki near the Konoha monument which commemorated those Shinobi who died during the attack of the nine-tails.

"The situation is kinda unexpected my dear students," Shinobu Kiritani, the group's Jonin told them with his mouth curving a smile behind his fan.

"QUIT SMILING AS IF THIS IS NOTHING!" Kyou later exclaimed.

"How did this happen?" Tsubaki asked the group.

"Apparently," Shinobu-sensei began "There was a prison outbreak, and Konoha's most dangerous criminals have escaped, someone had set them free,"

"Then we have no time to waste," Tsubaki told them.

**-x-x-x-**

Helping the civilians escape back to their home town wasn't easy. While upper class ninjas stayed in Konoha to eliminate and control the escaped prisoners, most Genins and some Chunins needed to escort the civilians back to their own country. Although they were escorting civilians, it doesn't guarantee that their job is less dangerous than that of an elite ninja.

Tsubaki tried to balance herself well. She felt like staggering ever since she met up with her teammates. _This isn't gonna be good_, she thought, nevertheless she must push her limits now and then mind the consequences later.

The night is blinding to a normal person's eye, but since they are trained to use their senses very well, the new batch of Genins are able to defend themselves correctly. Most of the Genins are able to use their newly acquired jutsus which they spent days of perfecting the skill. In Tsubaki's team, Kyou was able to use his good taijutsu skills while Hideki tried out his newly acquired and modified genjutsu skills. Tsubaki however was still debating whether she must use her newly acquired skill which she just discovered a few days ago. In the end, she just decided to use it when the need arises; it would be her trump card.

And the moment she had been waiting for came...

With Shinobu-sensei's cue, they were able to devise a plan in order to deviate the enemies' attention from the travelling civilians to their team. Their team, as agreed by the other teams around them, decided that Tsubaki's group would play as decoy since with them is the academy's best Genins: Tsubaki being good in overall while Hideki being good in genjutsu. And besides Kyou has a handy amount of skill in taijutsu so it doesn't really matter. Shinobu Kiritani's team is one of the cleverest if not best in the new batch of Genins.

Surely enough, the bandits went after their group as planned. The Jonin created several bunshins to trick their opponents. When the bandits attacked, the Jonin suddenly unleashed his earth type attacks.

"Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu!" Hideki suddenly shouted in order to create a change in appearance of the nearby objects which confused the bandits. Hideki's illusion techniques combined with Kyou's taijutsu skills knocked most of the opponents down.

"I hope this works..." Shinobu sighed as he prepared himself for his attack inspired by his beloved sanin Jiraiya-sama "Doton: Yomi Numa!" and the whole area turned into a swampland. The bandits in turn had a hard time moving. "Tsubaki! Do it now!"

"Yes sensei!" she answered as she jumped high in the air "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" This then created a massive fireball that consumed most of the weaker opponents. After the attack, the Uchiha felt weakened, however she told herself that this is not the right time to give up.

"That's what you call an inferno! Good job Tsubaki-chan!" Kyou said.

"This is not time to celebrate yet," the Jonin said with a smirk in his face.

"Yes, he is right," a muscular and husky voice said behind them. Kyou suddenly froze in his spot; the voice reminded him of a villain in a cartoon show. "Your sensei is a pretty smart man," the voice continued.

Tsubaki turned around and saw three men standing by the light of the full moon. The man in the center was tall, muscular, with long wavy hair. She thought he looked like a pirate since he had a golden earring in his left ear and wore tattered clothing. On the man's both sides were two gigantic muscular men who looked exactly alike.

"Who are you?" Hideki asked the men bravely.

"Hideki-kun," Shinobi said in surprise as his student started to taunt them.

"This brat's has a sharp tongue eh?" the man in the middle said solemnly, but Tsubaki could see with her eyes that the man is readying to strike the boy down. However, the Jonin with the three Genins was able to stop his attack.

"You're fight is with me," Shinobu told him.

"Sensei!" Hideki said in surprise.

"Still so noble," The man with long wavy hair said under his breath and then held Shinobu by the collar. "That is why I hate you Konoha ninjas; you get overly sentimental..."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO UNDERESTIMATE US SHINOBIS FROM THE LEAF VILLAGE!" Kyou told the man with such passion. Using his taijutsu skill, he attempted to kick the man with wavy hair in the head but then failed; in turn he was just thrown out by his target to the ground.

"Weakling!" the bandit shouted at the fallen boy, his grip on Shinobu tightening. He then decided it is now time to deal with the Jonin and then his students would follow him next. But as he looked at Shinobu, he realized that what he held was just a bunshin. "What the-!"

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Tsubaki said as she tried to take advantage of the situation. Her action lead the Trio to back away from their team.

"What a feisty little girl she is..." The bandit leader with wavy hair said.

"Not to mention, she kinda cute too..." The other gigantic man said.

"You pervs!" Kyou said. "Never lay a hand on Tsubaki-chan!"

"Still talkative eh brat!" the other gigantic man said. This led him to use a taijutsu against the boy.

"Kyou-kun!" Tsubaki called out to her fallen comrade. For once in her life she never wanted to see any of her friends getting hurt.

"The girl gets feistier and feistier that it makes me scream in delight!" the man with wavy hair said as he licked his lips with satisfaction. "It is settled then, you two! You get the boys; I'll get this girl,"

Tsubaki watched him as he approached her in an unfriendly manner. Drenched of chakra she was, the man grabbed her by the collar and then pinned her to the tree.

"I'm gonna kill you first, since I took a liking to you," she heard him say. For some reason, even if she wanted to, her body refused to move. Is it because she is tired? Is it because she is scared? Or is it because of her illness taking place again? How come it feels difficult to fight when the situation already calls for it? This is her first mission with a major fight; she could never lose to this one. Tsubaki looks around her surroundings, Shinobu-sensei is fighting, Hideki-kun is fighting, Kyou-kun is fighting, and shouldn't Tsubaki-chan be fighting too?

"Hey, what's happened to you?" she heard him ask her when she showed no signs of resistance against him. She could even hear her teammates screaming at her to escape from his clutches. She could even feel his close range attack at her which caused her several bruises and cuts in her white skin. Physical attacks on her didn't do anything to frighten her, however, when she saw her comrades being hurt by the enemies, she let her true eyes show, her trump card.

"What?" The man who faced her said in surprise. "This girl possessed a kekkei genkai?"

Shinobu looked at the girl wide eyed "Tsubaki-chan... you already developed your Sharingan?" _This girl is amazing, not all Uchihas could get their Sharingan at such an early age, and it requires an amount of chakra and training in order to activate it..._

Tsubaki suddenly released all the chakra she felt welling inside of her. Soon with her Sharingan, she was able to copy her opponent's movements, thus enabling her to modify some of her taijutsu skills. A kick here, a kick there, a fireball here and a fireball there, after all she is an Uchiha; she could never afford to lose.

Shortly, their team was able to counterattack their opponents swiftly and surely. The muscular trio in tattered clothing was just a bunch of thugs after all. In spite of this the victory befalling Tsubaki and her team, the opponents had another trick in their sleeve, and then released a thousand explosive kunais as a final act. With this exploding rain of kunais, Tsubaki's team was able to escape, except for Tsubaki herself. In the end, her body failed her and she wasn't able to escape.

**-x-x-x-**

White.

That was the color Tsubaki saw when she opened her eyes.

White and its blinding.

Where is she?

"How are you feeling?" a male voice said beside her. She recognizes the voice and it came from her brother.

"N-N-Nii-san...? w-w-where a-a-am I...?" her voice was hoarse since she hadn't used it for quite some time.

"At the hospital," the voice answered and then she felt her brother grip her hand tight and kiss it. "I'm so glad you are alright Tsubaki-imouto...how do you feel?"

Tsubaki tried to assess what she felt: her whole body ache, her muscles felt like they were torn apart, her skin felt so sensitive since it received some burns. But even though her head felt heavy, she felt well rested. "I feel b-b-better... t-t-thank you..."

She heard him sigh, perhaps a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry nii-san," she said "I have been too reckless..."

"It's alright," he answered "What's important is that you are alive,"

Tsubaki closed her eyes and reopened them slowly. "How long have I been out?" Tsubaki said as she attempt to sit down and is helped by her to brother to sit in her bed.

"You've been out for three and a half days," he answered calmly. "I was afraid that you might slip into coma because of your condition."

There was a knock on the door, she heard her brother say _come in _to her unexpected visitor, and her visitor was...

"Shinobu-sensei," Tsubaki said.

"Good morning Tsubaki-chan," the Jonin said in a bright cheery voice as always.

"I guess I better leave the both of you to talk," Shisui told Shinobu, and then left the room.

"Sensei," Tsubaki uttered.

"I see you are better now," he said as he sat down at the chair at the side of her hospital bed. "Your teammates were worried sick about you... especially Kyou-kun, since he was the one who went back to the storm of exploding kunais to get you,"

Tsubaki's dark eyes looked at her sensei's "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You are not well, am I right?" her sensei said. "I wish I should have declined when they assigned our team to be decoys in last night's mission,"

"Why is that sensei?" she asked quietly.

"Don't deny any longer Tsubaki-chan," He said gently "I already know of your condition,"

"When did you learn about it sensei?" she asked.

"After the orientation, I see to it that I make a background check of my students," he began "then I suddenly noticed your unusual movements and reflexes while doing our D-rank missions..."

Tsubaki lowered her head more. Sometimes she wished that he would go over and say that she is already out of the team as she had anticipated it.

"I am proud of you Tsubaki-chan," her sensei finally said which made her look up at him. "You showed your strength and your will of fire just like a true kunoichi..." he told her gently.

"Thank you very much sensei, still, a time will come and I will not be able to join you anymore and..." her grip on the blanket tightened "I fear that this might be the moment that will ruin me...

"For the first time ever since I learned about my illness, I have been very careful to not hurt myself, my immune system has dropped so I get sick easily, and my body can't function well anymore, thus preventing it to have a fast recovery..."

"And yet you were able to develop your Sharingan," Shinobu said.

"Sensei..."

"You were great in the battlefield Tsubaki Uchiha, I wish you could stay longer," he further added. And then the girl told him that possessing the Sharingan is her secret which nobody in the clan ever knew, she told Shinobu that she didn't wish for her brother to know. The Jonin assured her that he would keep her secret.

"For an average Uchiha, you are better, knowing your condition and young age, you are good..." he said with a smile which made Tsubaki teary eyed. "Hey! Don't cry, I'm proud that you have been my student,"

"Heh, I wasn't crying," she said with a smile "something just went inside my eye..."

**-x-x-x-**

Outside the girl's room, through the open slit of the door, a bandaged sandy brown haired boy stood, smiling contentedly at the sight of Tsubaki smiling. Kyou didn't mind the burns and wounds he had received when he went back for her in the explosive kunai inferno, he was just glad he was able to save her.

"Kyou Kobayashi, am I right?" a deep male voice said near him. When he looked he came face to face with a male his age with dark hair in a low ponytail. He wore his usual dark blue clothes and on his back was his clan's emblem: the paper fan.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Kyou muttered. For the first time, meeting with one of the greatest students in the entire Konoha history, he felt awed but uneasy at the same time. He watched the dark haired boy walk towards him and then stopped to peek inside the girl's room.

"You saved her during you mission, am I right?" he asked with a calm voice.

"Yes," Kyou answered "But I wished I was faster to put her out from that inferno, thus lessening her injuries,"

"That doesn't matter," Itachi said and then looked at the boy's orange eyes through his black ones "As long as she is safe, I am indebted to you,"

Kyou's eyes widened in shock "No, it's alright, Tsubaki-chan is a good friend of mine, so... it's natural if I would protect her—"

"Take care of her," Itachi interjected. "I'm sure she's happy to have a friend like you," and with one last glance at the girl, Itachi left.

**-x-x-x-**

**Whew! Finished... this is not one of my favourite chapters to write... a lot didn't go my way while writing this, you may think I am crazy but, the story is the one writing itself! And I don't know how to control the story... T.T**

**But I hope you enjoyed this chap... Anyways, I have a feeling that a downpour of drama might happen in the future chapters... like what I've said, the story is already written, and I am just transferring and adding words to this story...**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed I really appreciate it xD**


End file.
